Sleeping With the Enemy
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth Alcazar finds herself in quite the predicament when a kidnapping changes her life. What happens when you start to realize that your enemy may not be so bad after all?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Alcazar finds herself in quite the predicament when a kidnapping changes her life. What happens when you start to realize that your enemy may not be so bad after all?

A/N – Okay, so MWF schedule. This will help me focus on the next fic so you don't have any interruptions (at least that is what I'm hoping for). this is a ficlet so will be under 10 chapters.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth's eyes blinked a few times as she tries to adjust to the light after being blindfolded. Realizing she's not alone, her gaze slowly shifts from one large man to another as she silently sized them up. "Why am I here?" She remembers them standing around her bed and fighting like a hellion as they tried to subdue her and then realizes that she must have done some damage as she recalls someone yelling out in pain which makes her smirk. The first man seems a little older, but handsome. The next was younger, borderline gorgeous and cocky, making her want to knock the smirk off his face, and the last one was a little chubby and maybe shy because he kept averting his eyes and turning a little red.

Her rather clipped question was lost on the men and Francis, Johnny, and Max don't even respond as they openly peruse her. Even in sweatpants and a tee shirt, she looks beautiful. Her tousled chocolate curls just beg to be wrapped around your fingers and those pouty lips…

The door slams open and everyone's attention goes to Jason. At six feet tall with muscles and attitude for days, his mere presence always demands attention even though he prefers to fall under the radar. Anger practically oozed out of his pores, but his face bore no reflection of his inner turmoil. One word came to Elizabeth's mind, fucking hot—okay that was two words, but who's counting?

"Hey boss," Max says.

"About time you showed up," Francis adds.

"Next time, do your own dirty work. She kicks hard," Johnny said as he rubbed the front of his leg.

His eyes swelled with amusement, but only briefly before his stony façade returned. "She's probably not even one hundred pounds soaking wet and you're bitching? Do me a favor and get lost."

They clear out and Liz gets her first close glimpse of her kidnapper and what a view it is. His jeans fit him just right, his muscle definition is swoon worthy, and that angular face and insanely blue eyes are totally on point. Too bad she is going to have to kill him.

Jason's mouth felt dry. The picture had not done her justice. She is beautiful with fiery blue eyes and the tone of her skin looked like porcelain begging to be touched. Her toe nail polish is fire engine red and he wonders why she had chose the color as his eyes traveled back up to meet her gaze.

"You done checking me out?"

"I don't know. Are you?" he answered, fully aware that she had done the same thing.

She shifted uncomfortably as he plopped into the chair that Max had vacated. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because, Elizabeth Isabella Alcazar, your father took my nephew."

"So this is tit for tat?"

"Precisely." It wasn't normal protocol to involve women and children, but since Lorenzo went there, so did he.

"How do you know?"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know he took him?"

"We have a video."

"Maybe he is protecting him."

Jason rolled his eyes.

It wasn't usual for her dad to resort to such measures. "Has he contacted you?"

"No."

She muttered under her breath. Something stunk and she wasn't sure if it was her morning breath or the whole situation—maybe both. "How long are you going to hold me?"

"Until I get Michael back."

"I have a job; one I really like I might add." She had worked extremely hard to run her father's gallery and there is a show in a month and she still has a lot of work to do. Hopefully, Felix can handle things.

"I don't care."

If she could stab him with his light brown, spikey hair, she would gladly do it. "Am I going to be tied up the entire time?"

Her fiery attitude was doing him in, knowing from her angry expressions and clenched hands that she wants to hurt him. It isn't a far leap to assume that she is at least somewhat trained to protect herself and can probably shoot a gun. "You can't be trusted."

"What if I promised to be good?"

Her fake smile didn't fool him at all. "Is that even possible?"

"Asshole," she mutters. She is going to kill her father.

Johnny burst into the room. "He took Carly too."

"What the fuck!" Jason yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Watch her and don't untie her for any reason. She's the only leverage we have."

She watches Jason leave and then her gaze locks on her nemesis. "My feet are cold and I'm thirsty."

Johnny's head tilted. "If you think I'm going anywhere near your feet, then you're crazier than I already think you are."

Gleefully realizing he is the one she hurt, she tries not to smile in victory. "What? Did you expect me to just lay there and allow you take me without a fight?" Oh, he should be afraid of her, very afraid.

He opened a water bottle and held it to her mouth.

She took several sips and after the last one, she spat at him and he growled and threw the rest of the water at her, dousing her face.

Instead of yelling, Elizabeth fixed him with her stare. "Two pounds of pressure—that's all it would take."

He can't hide the surprise in his eyes. "You are certifiable. That goes both ways killer Barbie."

Liz started to giggle at the idea of her being a killer and a Barbie, making Johnny even more wary. Her sister Sarah, now that is a Barbie and God knows she had killed many a man's spirit with her vagina. Elizabeth never saw herself as the fem fatale type. She is an artist, not some vacuous bimbo.

Max came up behind him. "This is kind of creepy." Liz's laugh had gone from a cackle to nothing and then a sinister grin slowly eased onto her face.

"I'm waiting for her head to spin around."

Liz made sure to look extra evil. She is unnerving them and mental warfare is all she has in her arsenal of tricks since she is tied up. Lo and his brother had taught her how to fight, but she knew these men were experts and could easily hurt her if they wanted too—that certainly wouldn't stop her from trying. Jason will be harder to crack, but she had already decided to use her inner Sarah to seduce him. Her only chance is that men tend to think with their dicks. Even though Jason appeared to be the brains of the operation, there had to be someone else in the picture. The man is clearly an enforcer and not a Don. That she could tell from his clothes and heads of organizations have minions do their dirty work. There is no way in hell she is going to get through that brick wall with her kung fu moves even though her Uncle Luis had taught her well. She's going to need to create a distraction if she is going to make a run for it later. In her head, she told herself that she will play the role and get out of this situation before her conference call the next day as she tried to loosen the ropes on her wrists.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael sized up the man in front of him. He knew him because his mother had been going back and forth between Lorenzo Alcazar and his dad for months. Something wasn't right. Lorenzo had told him to come with him to meet his mother, but she isn't here. "Where is my mom?"

"She's on her way."

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"Because you need each other."

Michael's eyes narrowed. "Did you kidnap us?"

"Um—well, I borrowed you and then told your mother to meet me so she would talk to me."

Michael smirked. "You are in such big trouble. If my Uncle Jason finds out…." He made a slash across his neck with his finger.

He stared at the red-headed boy who has a penchant for getting into trouble. "But I'm not going to hurt you."

"He doesn't know that."

Lorenzo made a face just as the door flew open.

"Michael!"

"Hey mom." He took a bite of the cookie Lorenzo had given him and began to munch and wait for his mother to explode—3—2—1.

"Lorenzo Alcazar! What is your problem?"

He smirked and admired her beauty as her hands found her hips. Her wind tousled hair begged to be grabbed and—she cleared her throat and he tried to re-focus. "You wouldn't talk to me."

"So you take my son?"

"I didn't hurt him."

"That's beside the point. Jason probably knows and is going crazy right now."

"Then call him and tell him you are fine. I just want you for two days."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. If he wasn't so damn hot, she'd shoot him right now.

Jason answered it after the first ring. "Carly? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you with Michael?"

"Yes. He's right here eating a cookie."

Jason scowled. "Where are you?"

"On a yacht. He just wants to talk to me."

"And he thought kidnapping your son was the answer?"

"I'm sorry. You know how he and Sonny get. He said he'll have us back in two days."

"And you trust him?"

Carly glared at Lorenzo. "Yeah."

"Let me talk to him."

She handed Lo the phone and grabbed a cookie for herself.

"Hello?"

"You pompous son of a bitch, Michael could have been hurt!"

"He is fine. I would never harm him."

"But you have no problem using him to get what you want."

Lorenzo stepped out onto the deck. "They are safe. I love her, Jason. I just needed her to see it."

Jason sighed, so tired of Sonny and Carly's personal drama. "When I thought you took Michael, I did something."

"I'm scared to ask. Is my house still there?" For the most part, the two organizations had managed not to get into a war, mainly because of Carly.

"Yes. I have your daughter."

He gripped a rail. "What? Is she hurt?"

"Now you know how we felt. No, she's not hurt. I don't go after woman and kids."

"Clearly that's a lie."

"Tit for tat, you took Michael, so I took your daughter."

"I want her returned now!"

"No."

Lorenzo gripped the railing. "What do you mean no?"

"When we get Carly and Michael back, you get Elizabeth back. Until then, the little spitfire is safe."

"If you harm one hair on her head…"

"Just get my nephew and Carly back here safe and you can have your daughter back, but for the foreseeable future, she stays with me."

Lo started to pace. Elizabeth is going to kill him. "Fine, but she has a conference call in the morning."

Jason rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the situation. "I'll let her make it. Just keep them safe."

"She means everything to me. I'm already turning the yacht around, but we're about a day and a half away." He had used a helicopter to fly Carly and Michael to him and was all out of favors.

"Fine."

Jason walked back into the room.

Their gaze met and she sighed in relief seeing him a little more relaxed. "When will he be here?"

"Two days."

"What!"

"Sorry, he's out at sea, but he's turning around."

"Unbelievable. Did he really kidnap Michael?"

"No. He took him to lure Carly in."

"Men are idiots," she muttered.

He moved closer and then to her surprise, picked her up.

"What are you doing?" He smelled manly and soapy, topped off with another scent that is uniquely him and it was intoxicating.

"I'm taking you some place safe. You'll be able to roam around because it's miles away from the nearest neighbor, but I can't let you go until they are back." Trust is not something he gives freely in these kinds of situations.

"Great… I need to make a call in the morning."

"I have a satellite phone."

"It's that remote?"

Jason nodded. He has a cabin upstate.

He kicked the door and Johnny opened it. "I'll be off the grid for two days. Lorenzo will return then. Don't tell Sonny anything because I think he's off his meds. If he asks, Carly went on a shopping trip to New York with Michael for a few days."

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out the truth."

"I don't give a shit. I can't handle his level of crazy right now."

"Alright." He figured that Jason would go to the cabin. No one else knew about it.

"Later asshole," Liz said as Jason carried her down the hallway.

"I think she has your number, O'Brien."

"Whatever."

Max opened the door to the SUV. "See ya Suzy Sunshine."

"Bite me."

Jason buckled her in the back seat and then grabbed the keys from Max.

"There's some groceries in the back and some clothes for her, but no shoes, that way she can't escape."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"I threw in some chocolate."

Liz pursed her lips. Maybe she'd let him live.

Max shuddered when she grinned wickedly. "You sure you'll be alright with her?"

Jason glanced at Liz and shook his head. She reminds him of Michael when he's up to no good. That is never a good thing. "I'll be fine."

"It's your funeral."

Jason climbed behind the wheel and started to drive.

"How long?"

"Three hours."

She shut her eyes and tried to sleep, wanting to make sure she was ready if she needed to fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The area around the cabin is spectacular and so green and vibrant. And true to his word, they are in a remote area and there is no way she could escape without shoes, but she will definitely make his life a living hell.

They pull into a driveway and a small cabin came into view. It is simple and she hoped that it at least has a shower.

Jason got out and unlocked the house before going to get her.

Neither had said a word to each other in a while. Jason mistook her complacency for cooperation, which was his first mistake.

He sat her on the couch and then freed her hands and then feet. A second later he was flat on his back, grabbing his crotch because she had kneed him. He couldn't even call out it hurt so bad and watched helplessly as she ran for the door and groaned. God, he wishes he could shoot her.

She made her way to the car and cursed when she found it locked. The gravel hurt her feet, so she hobbles towards the grass and then takes off, just clearing the woods when she hears a noise and then screams when she is suddenly swept off her feet and then pulled high into the air where she hovers precariously from a net. "Dammit!"

With her arms crossed defiantly in front of her, she watches as Jason stumbles out of the house and had a moment of regret for kicking him there and then scoffed when she thought about the fact that she had been freaking kidnapped. He deserved everything he got.

After noticing that she is trapped, he sits on the step and tries to will away the pain. Lately, he hadn't gotten to use his dick much, but he swore she had damaged him for life. Growling, he stood and then grimaced in pain again. Any attraction to her was buried along with his non-existent gonads. After a few minutes, he slowly made his way over to her and they stared for a long moment.

"You know what? I'm going to make some lunch. I'll come back for you later."

"What! You can't leave me here."

"Oh, I can. Your little stunt probably left me unable to have children, so your bratty ass can stay right where you are."

"You kidnapped me! Do you really think I'm going to be nice to you?"

"I could have left you in that room. The only reason I brought you up here was so you could roam around freely and be comfortable and not have to be around Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest. It clearly was a mistake."

As she watched him walk away, tears sprang into her eyes, totally surprised that he had done this to be nice and she had ruined it. Damn him and his freaking gorgeous eyes. Maybe he was playing her and just trying to make her feel guilty. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. If making nice with the wall is necessary to get out this situation, then that's what she will do. Her stomach growled and she cursed him again. Normally, she wasn't this grumpy, but the situation had brought out her Lizzie side which is hard to rein in. Her dad owed her big time and she hopes that Carly Corinthos is worth it.

A/N - Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for the warm welcome! I appreciate it. I think I have sleep deprivation, but the baby and mommy are doing well.

Chapter 2

About an hour later, Jason threw the ice pack and his plate into the sink and went to get Liz. Surprisingly enough, she cooperated when he rescued her and then he carried her to the porch before putting her down.

"There's only one bedroom and bathroom."

"Does it have a shower?"

"Yes. Do you want to eat first?"

She nodded and followed him inside before sitting at a small table.

He grabbed her a sandwich from the fridge and put that and some water down in front of her. "It gets chilly here at night. I'm going to go chop some wood."

After he left, she quickly ate and then retreated to the bedroom. It isn't fancy, but there is a large bed and she is happy to find a toothbrush, almost doing a double take and then groaning when she saw her unruly curls in the mirror. "I look like I stuck my hand in a socket. If I'm going to sweet talk him, I need to look way more attractive."

She turned on the water in the shower and then moved back into the bedroom and that is when she caught sight of Jason through the window. "Wow." He had just stripped off his shirt and chucked it onto the ground, revealing the most gorgeous chest she had ever seen which narrowed towards his hips in the most glorious muscular definition. "Get it together, Elizabeth," she muttered. "He is the enemy." She saw him pause and dove to the floor, hitting her elbow. "Son of a -"

Jason felt someone watching him and looked up, but no one was there. He wasn't sure what to think of the young woman. It was hard to get a sense of someone when they are under duress. She is a fighter, that is for sure, but there is just something about her when she didn't know you were observing her that told him all of this bad behavior is survival instinct. Not sure why he cared, he tried to push her out of his mind and continued to split the wood as he pondered the situation. This is all Sonny and Carly's fault. If they could stop pissing each other off for more than five minutes, his boss would be able to keep it in his pants and she wouldn't run off to someone who is probably just as bad as her current choice.

Elizabeth rinsed her hair. There were a few times that she caught Jason looking at her that he had actually seemed human. She wondered what had made him so cold. Was it the job or just the way he is? Why did she care? Sure he is hot, but looks aren't everything. He probably is into women like her blonde bimbo of a sister anyway. They all are. She finished up and dried off and then slipped into a pair of jeans and a blouse. At least she got to wear her own clothes.

When she moved into the room, Jason is standing there in a towel, looking like a Greek god and she did her best to look unaffected.

"It's all yours."

He nodded and moved into the bathroom, hoping she didn't make him chase her again. The keys were hidden, so there was no way she'd know where to look and the area around them was booby trapped. When he finished and returned to the living room, thankfully, she is curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Why do you have so many travel books? Have you been to all of these places?"

"Some."

Her eyes lifted and she noted he had the same color clothes on that he had worn before. The man is the definition of simplicity. She wonders if color is his kryptonite and then imagines him in a Hawaiian shirt and almost laughs aloud. "So, what is it you don't like about talking?" It is another thing he seems to have an aversion to.

He shrugged. "When I have something important to say, I will."

"Okay…"

Not wanting to seem like a jerk, he continues. "I'm a listener, mainly."

"I'm a rambler, usually when I'm nervous."

"Are you nervous now?"

"Surprisingly, no."

He sat on the chair next to her. "What do you paint?"

She smirked. "I know what you're doing?"

"What?"

"You're trying to get me to talk so you don't have too."

His facial expression didn't change, but she could see the slight amusement in his eyes.

"I sketch or paint whatever I want. I let my moods dictate it and if I were to paint tonight, it would probably be of Johnny with lots of his blood."

"I would pay top dollar for it."

"Uh—huh. You guys all stick together."

"We do, but he still drives me crazy."

"What do you like to do besides your repetitive dream of killing Johnny and traveling?"

"I have a motorcycle."

She smiled. "Really? I've never been on one."

"Would you ride?"

"Hell yeah. My father always kept me on a short leash, except for when he decides to kidnap his rival's ex-wife slash possible new wife. And why is this Carly person in such high demand anyway? She seems very high maintenance."

"And you're not?"

"Me?" She made a noise and threw her hand in the air. "Give me some paint and a brush and you won't see me for days. I shop when I absolutely have to and I'd rather make love than argue."

His brow quirked and she shrugged.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Did your last one have blonde hair or brown?"

"Brown."

He is confused by her surprised expression.

"My sister is blonde with curves in all the right places. Her goal in life is to find some rich schmuck to marry so she can spend his money and not work."

"Maybe that is what she is good at."

Liz grinned. "Do you always find the upside to everything?"

"No. Do you want to get married?" Her sister sounded like someone he didn't want to know.

Her eyes grew sad and he wondered what that was all about.

"I don't know." She had tried and it ended in disaster.

"Feel free to ramble."

"You're so kind. Why do you want to know about my screwed up life anyway?"

He shrugged. "It passes the time. I'll tell you my pathetic story if you tell me yours." They are both thinking that it's better to know your enemy.

She pondered for a moment and then licked her lips, drawing his attention there. "My mother died when we were younger—car bomb."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. My father was pretty messed up and he eventually tried to raise us the best he could. Sarah was wild and because of that, I couldn't do anything. I'm surprised that he let me tie my own shoes."

He rested his feet on the coffee table.

"A few years ago, I was engaged and I caught my fiance with his pants down in my sister's bedroom."

"Ouch."

"Exactly. I kind of lost my temper and let's just say, he's probably still walking funny with a permanent scar."

Jason winced at the memory of her doing it to him, making him almost shudder.

"Sorry about that. I was just doing what my dad always taught me. My ex is lucky though. I was heading back from the kitchen with a knife which dad wrestled from my hands, but I got the last laugh."

"What did you do?"

She smiled slyly. "I cut Sarah's hair off while she slept."

Jason is thankful his hair is already short.

"Don't worry, your spikes are safe with me. I've mellowed out since then."

He gave her a look and she laughed.

"Seriously… The rage lasted almost a year. My paintings were rather dark for a while. My agent called them my man hate series and suggested lots of drugs and psychotherapy, but I got over it."

He shook his head. She is something else. "I'm sorry that they hurt you."

"Me too. I'm not a mean person. I was always the bubbly one who maybe was a little mischievous, but I tried to be compassionate and see the good in people. In the end, I refused to ruin my countenance over the likes of those two. So to really answer your question, yes, someday I want to get married and maybe even pop out a kid, but usually my father is a deal breaker."

"He is a pain in the ass."

She laughed.

"Where is your sister now?"

"Why? Do you want to date her?"

"I don't think she's my type."

Good answer. "Right now, she's in NYC, spending my dad's money on facials, alcohol, and clothes. And she's my half-sister, by the way. My dad had a brief relationship before he met my mom. Okay, it's your turn." She wasn't even opening that can of worms.

"When I started college, I jumped into my brother's car to stop him from driving because he was drunk and he crashed into a tree and I was thrown and hit my head."

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"I was in coma and had brain damage. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything or anyone. It was a nightmare."

"Wow."

"I had to learn everything all over again like saying thank you and how to interact with people. I remembered some of my studies, but not much else."

"Jason, that's horrible."

"It's hard for me to see pictures and maps and I don't process things like most people, nor do I dream. I can't feel temperature unless it's extreme. They said I would never really feel things, only mimic people."

"Well that's a lousy thing to tell someone. They're wrong you know."

"How would you know that?"

"Because there have been a few times when you let down your guard. Your eyes say a lot more than your mouth does."

"Maybe."

"Well, you won."

"I didn't know this was a contest."

"It's not, but it reminds me not to complain because what happened to me might have sucked, but it was nothing near what you experienced. How did your family cope with all of that?"

"They are crazy and ended up pushing me away because I couldn't be him."

"That's sad. Do they accept you now?"

"I tolerate them. It's hard when there is no connection."

"I can't even imagine that situation. You're very brave."

He averted his gaze.

"You are because it takes a strong person to rise above everything you described. And here you are kidnapping poor, defenseless women now."

His eyes snapped to hers and was relieved to see a smile.

"Gotcha."

He smiled and she thought her heart melted on the spot, knowing that he rarely did meant even more to her. He watches her smack herself in the head almost too hard and frowns.

"It has to be Stockholm syndrome," she mutters. "I've turned into freaking Patty Hearst. Next thing you know, I'll be holding up banks for Sonny and driving the get-away car."

"What?"

"Nothing. Did I mention that I sometimes mumble to myself?"

"No." God, she is crazy, but so beautiful.

The next hour, Elizabeth let down her guard and they talked about all sorts of things as he memorized her expressions. Gone was the bratty girl who kneed him in the balls and in her place was a funny, self-depreciating, idealistic dreamer who didn't let life get her down.

"Your mother would be really proud of you." The words had slipped from his lips before he could sensor them and he wanted to take them back the instant she blinked away her tears. "I didn't mean—"

"No, please don't take it back. I think about her every day and hope that she is watching over me and likes my art and the woman I have become."

"I think anyone would be crazy not to see how great you are."

"Do you give everyone compliments?"

"No. I don't talk much, but I don't lie either."

She could tell he is being sincere. "Thank you."

He nodded and then went into the kitchen and started fussing while Elizabeth was left to chew on her lip and wonder how things had shifted between them so fast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly watched as Lorenzo taught Michael how to fish and prayed that her son didn't actually hook the man because they were too far from a hospital and she hated the sight of blood.

"You sure you don't want to try?"

The look she gave him made her son laugh and Lorenzo chuckled knowingly.

"Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Oh, I'm plenty adventurous, but I don't do slimy."

"Come on, mom!"

"I'm fine right over here."

Michael squealed. "I got one!"

Lorenzo helped him reel it in and unfortunately, Michael spun around and the fish hit his mother right upside her head.

Carly's mouth dropped open and she screamed as she held her hands up in front of her as water dripped down her face.

Michael looked at Lorenzo and said, "Run."

They dropped the fishing line and ran inside with Carly hot on their heels.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sipped some wine. "You're a lot nicer after a few beers."

"Isn't everyone?"

"No. My Uncle Luis is a mean drunk."

"He's mean when he's not drunk."

"Not to me. He's just—misunderstood."

Jason's face contorted, making her laugh.

"I want to sketch you."

"Does it hurt?"

She cracked up making him smile. He decided that he loves her laugh and the way her face lights up when she's happy.

"Would you let me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Have you ever done nude modeling?"

Jason choked on his beer.

"Come on, you have a great body. People would pay to draw you."

His eyes narrowed. "You pay people to pose nude for you?"

She shrugged. "It's the only way to learn. It's just a body."

"Fine, then I'll draw you nude."

She smirked. "You wish."

"So, you're the only one allowed to do the drawing?"

"Exactly."

"That's kind of hypocritical."

"Maybe, but it is what it is."

He took another swig of his beer wondering why she was suddenly flirtatious. "If I can't draw you nude, then the deals off."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to see me nude?"

"Because I'm a guy."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you play cards?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll play strip poker. Whoever ends up nude, poses."

Jason didn't know how he held his expression, but he did. He could care less if she saw him naked, but he had a sneaky suspicion that she is going to back down. Getting up, he made his way over to a desk and pulled out a deck and faced her, not sure what to make of her wicked little grin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly's face bunched up, making Lorenzo and Michael laugh. "This is disgusting," she said looking at the half-eaten piece of calamari that Michael had dared her to eat. Unbelievably, he liked it. She is convinced it is because he's dousing it in a ridiculous amount of sauce and pissed because she didn't think of it.

"Mom, you have no sense of adventure."

"Oh I have plenty, but I draw the line at slimy things."

Michael told Lorenzo about the time he had put slime in his mom's shoe and she was so disgusted that she fell off the bed trying to get her foot out.

Lorenzo grinned. "Slime is cool."

"Yeah, mom."

Carly grabbed a piece of bread and then sipped on some wine as she listened to them go back and forth. Lo is so handsome and she loves it when he speaks Spanish. The man is so sexy and refined. While she loved Sonny, they were toxic and she was tired of endlessly battling with him. Lorenzo appreciated her fieriness and made her feel respected. Besides, Sonny had never pursued her like this. They had started the worst possible way—betrayal.

"Want to watch a movie?" her son asked.

"Sure."

"It can't be girlie."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They sat on the couch and Michael purposely sat in between them. About an hour later, she followed Lorenzo as he carried him to his room. Once he was all tucked in, they went back upstairs.

"And where am I sleeping?"

"With me."

"That's very presumptuous."

He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall and kissed the hell out of her. When he pulled back, his eyes practically smoldered. "I will never force you to do anything, but I want you, Carly. I'm not going to apologize for it. I didn't kidnap you to talk about the weather." His lips practically kissed her earlobe as he whispered. "I want you everywhere in our room, against the door, wall, in the shower." His hand eased its way up her side. "Tell me you don't want my lips on you and I'll stop. Make me believe that you don't like how I feel when I'm surging inside of you and I'll fly you home right now."

If she bit her lip any harder, she'd be bleeding. Dear Lord, she is already wet. Taking a deep breath, she used all her strength to wiggle away from him.

"If you think a few words and feeling me up is going to get me back into your bed, you're wrong. You need to give me some space so I can make a decision."

His eyes twinkled as he watched her walk the wrong way. "It's the other door."

Her eyes narrowed. "Smart ass."

"But you love my ass and everything else it's attached to."

She almost dove into the hallway to escape him and shut the door behind her. Not even a cold shower will take away the ache between her thighs and the thing that pissed her off the most, is that he knows it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like it so far!

NC-17ish

Chapter 3

Elizabeth calmly stood and removed her blouse, revealing a red lace bra.

"Clasp in the front, nice," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. Now, he will be cocky and then, hopefully very naked in the end. Before she sat back down, she grabbed his beer and took a swig. "Deal."

He shuffled the cards and then dealt the hand as she got up and turned on a radio. "No sappy music."

"Men…" After finding a rock station, she returned to her cards and waited for him to go.

Back and forth they went until, to her shock, Jason won again and her pants came off.

Elizabeth quickly got rid of them and sat.

Jason felt a little warm, not knowing if it was the alcohol or knowing she barely had clothes on and was within his reach. "We can stop if you want."

"Deal."

Stubborn. He can work with that. After perusing their cards, they played for ten minutes before Elizabeth won.

He stood and decided to take off his shirt—slowly.

She unconsciously licks her lips as her eyes rake down his chest. "Nice scars."

He shrugs. "It's the nature of the business. Another round?"

She drank some more alcohol and prayed that she would win. After a fierce battle, she grinned when she laid her cards out. "Read them and weep."

He had let her win, wanting to see what she would do when he removed his pants. Slowly, he undid his belt and eased them down as she bit her lip, her face slightly flushed at the sight of a very large bulge. Trying to hide her lust, she threw out a snarky remark.

"I figured you for a speedo kind of guy."

"I'd rather be commando."

She swallowed and averted her gaze as he thankfully sat again.

"Elizabeth, we can stop."

Her fiery eyes met his as they stared each other down.

He could tell she wanted to back down, but is trying to save face, so he took the decision out of his hands. "I fold."

Much to her surprise, he stood and started to ease his underwear down, revealing even more of his sculpted body and she jumped up. "Wait!"

"Fair is fair."

It was so tempting to make him continue, but for some reason, she didn't think that is what he wanted either.

"It's okay. It's a draw."

His hands fell away and he went into the kitchen so she could get dressed in peace and when he returned, he grabbed his clothes and went into the room.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I do have Stockholm's syndrome. I want my kidnapper. Daddy is going to kill me if I tap that. Get a grip, Elizabeth."

Thankfully, it is late and she decides she's ready for bed.

"Left or right?"

She considers his question, surprised that he isn't going to sleep on the couch.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch. We're adults and it's lumpy."

"Fine."

Normally, he would have slept in a chair, but he wanted to throw her off her game, not trusting that she could genuinely want him. No, the woman is calculating and probably wanted to seduce him so she could take the car keys, but it isn't going to happen. No matter how much he wants to pound into her, there is no way he's giving her the chance to make him look like a fool.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, both are staring at the ceiling.

Elizabeth swore that Jason somehow knew when she was almost asleep before he'd shift. And Jason thought if she made one more breathy sigh, he is going to flatten her against the bed and kiss it out of her.

Carly on the other hand, was just about ready to jump Lorenzo. Every time he turned, his body brushed against hers. She swore he had purposely put a smaller bed in the room just to drive her crazy.

He knew he had her when he spooned her and she shuddered. "You okay."

"You know I'm not," she growled.

"Give in, baby. You're not with Sonny, so it's not like it would be cheating." His hips bucked against her and she saw stars as he whispered tawdry things in Spanish and rubbed against her rear.

When his hand glanced against her nipple, she was done. No one could resist his full court press and she was tired of trying. Rolling over to face him, she grabbed his head and kissed him torridly as his hands roamed her body.

Lorenzo 2 – Carly 0

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finally fell asleep, leaving Jason to watch her. There is just something about her that makes him want to know more. She isn't an option though. Her father is the enemy and he knew that if Carly chose Lorenzo and he chose Elizabeth, there is no medication on this earth that will stop Sonny from completely losing his mind. She is off limits. Cursing under his breath, he flipped onto his back. Fucking Lorenzo. He had to have a hot daughter. Why couldn't she look like Max or something, then he wouldn't have to worry about what she had under those bra and panties because he wouldn't want to know. That's it. Every time he looks at her, he'll try to think of Max's hairy back. He can do this. Finally, an hour later, he fell into an exhausted sleep, thankful that he doesn't dream.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly groaned as she got out of the bed. Lorenzo had fucked her so hard last night, it hurt to walk. The minute she thought about the different ways and places he had taken her in, the pain was the last thing on her mind.

He watched her with sleepy eyes and a proud smile on his face. After taming the hellion limping away from him, he could eat a cow. He needed food and Michael would be up soon anyway. It only took a promise of a new game to convince the little boy, to wait until he came and got him in the morning.

Hearing the shower, he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom while she washed. "I'm coming in."

She smirked. "Don't even think about taking me in the shower if you want some tonight. I need to rest."

His hands slipped down the front of her body until he found purchase and started swirling his finger around her clit. Her head fell back and he massaged her nipple and sucked on her long neck.

"Lorenzo…"

"I love how you say my name."

She started to pant and a minute later, came yelling his name. "You're going to break me."

"I'm giving it my best try."

She smirked and then turned, before shoving his back into the wall and dropping to her knees. Lorenzo gasped when her tongue swiped across his head. She gave him the best blowjob he had ever had and he knew there was no turning back. He is in love with Carly Corinthos and soon, hopefully her last name will be Alcazar.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open as her head lifted and she almost had a heart attack when their gaze met. Looking down, she realized her hand was on Jason's torso and the lower half of her body was on his hip with their legs entwined.

"Morning," he said softly.

"Morning."

Quickly, she tried to scramble away from him, embarrassed that she had somehow migrated half on top of him during the night.

"Wait…," he said trying to pull the covers out to free her.

"Sorry."

He watches her scramble away, wondering why a woman who was so willing to take off half her clothes the previous night is embarrassed because they slept in the same bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth splashed some cold water on her face. The entire night she had dreamed about the man laying next her, hot dreams about tawdry sex and she hoped that she didn't make any noise in her sleep. "Get it together, Elizabeth. He's just man candy." She wiped her face. "He's your kidnapper for God's sake." She groaned. Why does he have to be such a hot kidnapper?

After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she went back into the other room and breathed a sigh of relief that he isn't there. Plopping onto the bed, she wondered what would happen after her father comes back. She has a feeling that Carly will probably stick around. Her father has a way of getting what he wants. Figuring that she might as get it over with, she makes her way into the other room.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

She sits at the table and a few minutes later, some toast and eggs are placed in front of her. "Thanks."

They eat in silence and when they are finished, Elizabeth cleans up the kitchen while Jason takes a shower. When he was done, she took one as well.

He hands her a phone. "Make your conference call.

She smiles and dials quickly. "Hey Felix."

"Girl, where the hell are you?"

"You don't even want to know."

"I have a few minutes."

She sighed and went into the bedroom. "I'm kidnapped."

"What? Do I need to call 911?"

"No. Unfortunately, this is all my father's fault and I will be returned to him unharmed tomorrow."

Felix shut the door to her office and sits at her desk. "I don't even know what to say to that. Your father just brings the drama. Are you sure he's not gay?"

She laughs. "You wish."

"Don't you know it."

"If you saw my kidnapper, you'd be salivating right now."

"That good? What is his name?"

"Jason Morgan."

Felix choked for a second. "You were kidnapped by that burning hot boy toy?"

"Yeah."

"Damn girl, why aren't you jumping on that?"

"Because he is the enemy. I'm not some Patty Hearst wanna be. He's going down, but he just doesn't know it yet."

Felix grinned. "What did you do?"

Liz groaned. "I may have played some strip poker and we made it down to our underwear."

He laughed. It wasn't a typical Elizabeth move. "You need to give me more details. How did he look?"

"Like the most delicious man-candy I have ever seen. Seriously Felix, I don't know if I can last another night with him. There is one bed and when I woke up, I was laying half on top of him. It's like my vagina is drawn straight to his you know what."

"I don't normally talk about vajayjays, but honey, yours hasn't had action since Carter was in office. You might have to dust it off."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't even born yet. Jason Morgan is not getting inside this one, no matter how much my body craves him."

"You crave him?"

A strangled sound flew from her mouth. "Can we stop talking about him?"

"No. This is priceless and I need to know everything."

"His body is to die for and his eyes are ridiculously gorgeous. The crazy thing is that I don't think he cares about his looks."

"Yummy and humble. So, Miss my vagina is too good for him, what is the problem then?"

"He is the enemy. It's bad enough my father is cavorting with one. If I bring Jason Morgan home, he may never speak to me again."

"Who says you need to take him home? Get your groove back for a night and then say goodbye."

"I'm never very good at that."

He sighed. "That's because you deserve better, but honestly, I think your standards are ridiculous because it's easier for you to not put yourself out there. At some point, you have to take a risk. You can't stay in your studio and work twenty-four seven. Elizabeth, you deserve to love and be loved. What are you so afraid of?"

This all came back to her mom. "You know why I hide. My mother was the love of my father's life and she died. I don't think I can go through losing someone again and Jason's Morgan head is on the block on a good day which makes him a gazillion times riskier than most men."

"I hear you, but love is a risk. Go have fun with him."

"What about the conference call?"

"I already took care of it. Mr. Jergenson will have the flowers ready. The caterer is set and the deposit is paid. I bought cases of champagne and wine and there will be a string quartet. This will be the height of sophistication."

She smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"You did most of the work. Now, go find that delicious specimen of maleness and hop on that."

"If only…"

"Will you let yourself go for once—and not to prove a point like the strip poker."

She chuckled. He knew her so well. "I'll think about it. I love you, Felix."

"Love you too girl."

After ending the call, she thought about what he said. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun.

She strolled back into the living room.

"That was fast."

"I have a great assistant."

"I was thinking about going down to the lake."

"Am I invited?"

"That's why I'm mentioning it."

She pointed to her feet. "Shoes…remember?"

He hunches over and she smiles and then jumps onto his back and he goes outside. Feeling her pressed up against him feels so nice and he can't help but wish they had met under different circumstances. Finally, he darts into the woods and follows a path and then hears her gasp when they move into a clearing.

"Wow."

He lets her down onto the lush grass and they sit in some shade.

"It's beautiful here."

"Yeah. I don't get to come up here that much."

"What? You don't have your minions kidnap women for you every weekend?"

He smirked. "Minions? I like that. Only on the third weekend of the month."

Her head tilted. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe."

"You know, you should smile more."

"Why? People will think something is wrong with me."

"I can teach you my wicked, scary smile. Johnny hates it."

"You're on."

She slowly smiles and then makes it look a little demented and he grins.

"That is frightening. I don't think I can do it."

"No, you agreed. Give it your best shot."

Jason tries to do it, but his eyes kind of cross and she starts laughing so hard, she has tears running down her face.

"Oh—my—God! You look like a constipated mental patient. That is not a good look for you."

He chuckled. "How about this."

His eyes smoldered and then he slowly grinned.

"Hmmm. A little better, but you need to look like you're up to something bad." Actually, he looked beyond sexy.

"I can just use my glare for that."

"Nope. Sorry, that won't work. Everyone is used to your glare and ignores it."

"Uh, not really."

She waved her hand like she was dismissing his comment. "Glare at me."

"No."

"Come on. Glare at me. Give me your best enforcer, I will kill you with my eyes of steel, look."

The amusement in his eyes made her chuckle.

"Are you scared?"

"Of you?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"No."

She made a noise and then grinned evilly. "Even when I kicked you in the—"

His eyes darkened and she clapped her hands.

"That's a start. Just show me why you are so feared."

"It's not because of my glare."

"Then explain it to me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate it and glad you are enjoying the fic. * Guest - I wish I could take it even slower, but it's a ficlet so has to move along. Love your insert evil grin lol.

For those in the US, Happy Memorial day as we give thanks to those who sacrificed so much for this country.

NC-17

Chapter 4

Jason decided to be completely honest with her. "It's everything else. I'm a trained killer, Elizabeth. I know how to move around undetected, to block off all emotion and focus on the task at hand. I'll torture and maim—do whatever I need to take down an enemy. I can be a person's worst nightmare and I don't even blink before I end a life. They can't tell what I'm thinking if my face is blank and my heart is cold."

There was a long moment of silence as their gaze locked, Jason waiting to see disappointment and maybe even fear in her eyes and her waiting for him to drop the wall he had thrown up and let her see that he isn't the monster he made himself out to be, but neither flinched.

"Your job doesn't have to define you, Jason."

"Doesn't yours?"

"Maybe, but that's a choice I made to protect myself. I do it so that it's my only focus and I don't have to think about what I'm missing out on by making it my life." She knew he did the same when his eyes dropped, breaking their contact.

"I'm a bad person."

"No, you're not."

"People see what they want to see." He had long ago given up caring what most people thought about his lifestyle.

"Well, I choose to see the Jason that has been nice to me and whose eyes light up when he smiles. As far the enforcer Jason, he serves a purpose and he doesn't kill for fun. He does so out of necessity. It's survival."

He suddenly felt like the walls were closing in. This conversation had gotten too deep and Elizabeth realized it too. She didn't know Jason enough to make judgments about his character, but she felt like she knew enough to deduce that he has a heart. Jesus, she was going all PH again. She is tempted to call Patty when she gets out and ask her for the name of a good support group. Women who lust after their kidnappers. Maybe she can get a spot on Dr. Phil.

"So, are you into fashion?"

The bewildered and almost panicked look he gave her as his head snapped up is priceless.

"Don't talk about colors and stuff, I might start to sweat."

She laughed. "So, that's how I bring you down? I talk about how great you would look in a blue shirt because it would bring out your eyes and you fall to your knees and beg me to stop?"

He pretended to shudder as Elizabeth cracked up. She could light up the sky with her smile. The sound of a broken record filtered into his head. What the hell is wrong with him? Max—big old hairy Max.

Her smile quickly faded. "Are you alright?" she asked as she put her hand on his forehead. "You look like you're going to be sick. Seriously, if you don't want to wear blue, don't. I would never tell you how to dress."

He waited until her hand dropped and slightly smiled for her benefit, a little disturbed that he hadn't masked what he was thinking. "I'm fine."

"Good, because the only sick person I've ever taken care of is Felix and I'm still convinced he was faking to get out of a deadline."

"Who is Felix?"

"He's only the best assistant ever. I would be a big pile of pooh without him."

"You could never be—pooh." His face contorted, not even liking how the word flowed off his tongue and she is laughing again and all he can do is watch and wonder how a woman could be so devastatingly beautiful without trying.

"Is that the first time you've ever said that word?"

"Probably the last too."

Suddenly, she is on her feet with her arms going every which way as she jumped and tried to wipe at her back. "Help me. I'm under attack."

He grinned.

"Drop and roll," she said landing on the ground and then stopped rolling when she realized the sound she's hearing is Jason laughing so hard he is bent over at the waist. "This isn't funny. I think it was a giant grasshopper or something. Didn't you see it? Christ, I even heard the thud." She shuddered as she attempted to wipe the grass off her pants.

Jason tried to get himself under control. It was the funniest thing he had seen since Max bent over and his pants ripped, revealing boxers with hearts on them. Johnny never let the man forget it. That incident served as another reason he always wore black. If something happened, at least he wouldn't be the butt of jokes for years on end.

Finally, he wiped his eyes and knelt next to her. "Keep still."

She pouted as she patiently let him pick some grass out of her hair. "I can't believe you didn't see it. Maybe it was a ninja grasshopper."

He almost snorted and started to laugh again and she pushed him, making him fall backwards onto his butt. "Here." Grabbing her hands, he pulled her in between his legs so her back was against his chest. "There, he can't attack you from the back anymore."

She rolled her eyes as her hands settled onto his legs. "Very funny. You're a regular comedian. Pick on the insect challenged girl, why don't you?"

"I did already."

"I know."

"I take things very literally."

"Yeah, I sensed that."

They quietly watched some ducks land in the lake. "I can't remember the last time I took a couple of days off."

"You even work weekends?"

"Sort of. Usually, I'm painting. Sometimes artists come into town and I take them to dinner, but Felix usually takes them out afterwards. It's really not my scene."

"Me either. So, did you and Felix ever date?"

Liz laughed. "Felix is gay."

Jason didn't blink.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"Are any of your guards gay?"

"Um, I think one."

"Is it something he said?"

Jason shook his head. "I observe people all the time and I have an eidetic memory. Most of the guys are pretty open about checking out the opposite sex. He never does and I notice what gets his attention."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. People get to love who they want."

"Did it ever occur to you to talk to him?"

"No. I don't have personal relationships with most of the guards."

She shifted and her head fell to the side. "Is he cute?"

Jason sputtered for a moment, making her laugh.

"It's not that serious of a question. Is he good looking or not?"

"I don't know. I don't think about those sorts of things."

"Does he have blonde hair or brown?"

"Blonde."

"Eye color."

"Gray. Where are you going with this?"

"Felix is single right now and I want to play matchmaker."

"Oh. Maxie Jones said he is cute to her sister the other day while we were at Kelly's."

She rubbed her hands together. "What's his name?"

"James."

"Are you willing to help me?"

"Huh?"

She laughed. "I want to set them up. Are you willing to help me?"

"I don't think I should get involved and—are you going to let this go if I don't?"

"Jeez. I'm not going to force you."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll get him to Kelly's one day next week and that's all I'm willing to commit to."

She smiled. "Thank you, Jason."

He muttered something and she chuckled.

They stayed by the lake for another hour before heading back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael's eyes darted between his mother and Lorenzo. They were making googly eyes—disgusting! Sighing, he looked down at his game. Hopefully, they'd make a decision on what they were going to do and dad would stop throwing tantrums. Lorenzo is alright and paid a lot of attention to him, but Michael is convinced that it will change once they got back. He has a darker side just like his dad. The boy knew it was there and figured it comes with the territory. The thought fixed in his mind, he decided that he needed to get everything he could out of Lorenzo before mom and dad did something stupid and the other man bolted. Except for Uncle Jason, love sucked. He never wanted to be all mushy and gross. His mom giggled and he almost barfed. His mom didn't giggle, she only excelled at yelling and stomping her foot as she waved her hands around. He snickers as figures that Lorenzo will probably wus out and give her whatever she wants. When they get back, he is going to talk to this Elizabeth person and get some perspective. Maybe she will agree that this relationship is just a train wreck waiting to happen and help him end it. For now, he'd collect as many gifts as he could and plaster a smile on his face, even if it killed him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth snorted right before her head fell back and laughed. Jason is even more hilarious under the influence of alcohol. Who knew an enforcer could be so funny? His impersonation of Johnny O'Brien whining was dead on from what she knew of the other man.

Jason did another shot and not to be out done, Elizabeth threw one back as well, both having lost count of how much they had consumed and feeling tipsy as a result. He couldn't believe that she thinks he is funny. No one thinks he's funny, not even when they were trying to kiss his ass. There is one thing he is certain of, that he is the least funny person in Port Charles. Clearly, it is the alcohol talking. In fact, Johnny O'Brien is probably laughing his ass off right now and doesn't know why.

"Dance with me, Jason."

His mouth fell open and moved like a guppy out of water as he blinked and her laughter rang out again.

"Come on. I don't bite."

His raised brows indicated that he wasn't so sure about that right as she pulls him to his feet. They both stumbled, really feeling the alcohol as their bodies collided and he gripped her to him so she wouldn't fall.

Slowly her hands slipped up his arms and moved behind his neck as they swayed and their gaze locked. Looking inside Jason Morgan's eyes was like falling into an abyss of blue. She wanted to know if they were his super power, because she is quite sure he's undressing her with them and can see right through to her soul. The thought made her nether regions tingle and God knows it had been way too long since they did. There were probably cobwebs at her opening. Did she shave yesterday? Damn. Hopefully, he wouldn't care about her hairy situation. Hmmm. Does he prefer shaved or a landing strip? There are so many things she wants to know, but her eyes kept focusing in and out as the alcohol courses through her veins and she realizes she's hungry, but not for food. She wants a Jason sandwich with everything on it—including special sauce.

When she licks her lips, looking like she wants to eat him, Jason loses all perspective. Gone were the warning signals that had been blaring in his head and hairy Max. In their place is a bullseye right on her plump, sexy lips and he plans on hitting that mark dead on. He wants her under him, on top of him, and in front of him, perhaps even against the wall. And if she chose to wrap her succulent lips around his cock, he'd die a happy man.

His gaze turned almost sinister as he contemplated all the ways he wants to fuck her. Elizabeth shivered and grabbed his face right before his lips crashed against hers and they both went into a frenzy as he backed her towards the couch. She pushed up his shirt, wanting to touch perfection as Jason moaned against her lips as she sucked on his tongue like sexy nymph. Taking control, he grabbed her head and fucked her mouth with it as Elizabeth mewled and raked her nails down his torso. Clothes started to fly and then they were falling onto the couch, a tangled mess as they feverishly kissed. Elizabeth broke free and left a burning trail down his body as she swirled her tongue and her mouth provided just enough suction to drive him wild. She grinned against his skin, the Jason Morgan had just whimpered—priceless. In a few short minutes, she had brought him to his knees and she patted herself on the back. You've still got it girl. As she continued, a mantra repeated in her head, "He wants me, he really wants me."

Jason watched her with hooded eyes, fascinated by every flick of her tongue and noises coming out of her fuckable mouth. The woman is clearly trying to torture him. When she reached his belly bottom, he felt his cock jerk as he wondered if she'd go lower. Please go lower. Just the thought of those plump lips wrapped around him made him painfully hard. Her finger gripped the band of his boxers and as she pulled down, her eyes grew bigger and bigger.

Not only does Jason have a big gun, his dick isn't far behind and she decides that she is hopelessly in lust and shamelessly wants to sit on it and spin. She chuckles at vision, making Jason wonder what the hell is so funny. You never look at a man's assets and laugh. Before he could question her actions any further, her tongue swipes up his length as she licks him like a lollipop.

He hissed at the sensation and then gripped the edge of the couch when she suddenly took him into her hot, wet mouth.

It is beautiful, standing tall in all its majesty and she had no problem worshiping it, especially knowing that soon it will be surging inside of her. Usually, going down on someone was her least favorite sexual act, but right now, she is all in, liking that she is driving him crazy. When her lips repeatedly rubbed against his ridge and her tongued flicked against it, his fingers gripped her hair and his hips surged several times as he hit the back of her throat. "Enough!" he demanded.

Her movements slowed and with one long, sexy moan as her lips retreated, she released him from her heavenly mouth and then smiled.

"Why did you stop me?"

The sight of her, slightly flushed and half naked made his cock twitch.

"Get up here."

Jason Morgan has to be the sexiest man she had ever seen or heard and she couldn't have disobeyed him if she tried. Suddenly, his hands yank her forward and their lips melded together as his tongue relentlessly caressed hers and then he abruptly pushes her back. "Straddle my chest."

She positioned herself and then yelped when he gripped her hips and lifted her higher, making her fall forward to grip the arm of the couch. "Jason!" she yelled as his tongue found her center. A man had never tasted her in this position and it felt incredibly erotic. He massaged her ass as his tongue invade her, leaving her breathless. And then it was flicking against her clit and her hips started to move on their own accord, needing more. She squealed when he smacked her rear and then his calloused hands wickedly separated her cheeks. After he had wet his finger with her essence, she yelped when he circled her puckered hole and then pushed inside as she chanted his name. Slowly, he fucked her with his tongue and pinky and Elizabeth practically sobbed from the sweet friction. Feeling her legs shake, he knew that she was close, so his movements sped up and his thumb started to stroke her clit. "Uh! Oh God—Jason!" Her cries and whimpers filled the air as her body jerks and trembles, the orgasm hitting her so hard that she couldn't hold herself up any more, so Jason did it for her letting her settle against him for a long moment and then moving her to her back. He hovered over her, his body wedged between her creamy thighs. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Her eyes snapped open as her body began to vibrate again. Her tongue swipes across her lips as she felt his engorged head against her opening. "Please…"

He snapped his hips, burying his cock deep inside her as they both moaned. She is so tight and velvety, like she is perfectly made for him and he couldn't wait for her to adjust. When he started to thrust, long and deep, Elizabeth's legs tightened around him and she pulled his head down and then sucked on his tongue as he swiveled his hips. It was equal parts pleasure and pain for her when he took her roughly. He couldn't get deep enough and started to move faster as she eagerly encouraged him. "Fuck," he hissed as he rutted inside of her as her breasts bounced and body shook each time he slammed against her.

She was lost in a haze of blissful sensations as she begged him to fuck her harder—and he did, hammering into her deeper than she had ever taken a man. Her cries filled the air and then her body stilled for a moment before she shattered beneath him, her mouth open and eyes squeezed shut as a spasm shook her and her walls clamped down on his dick. Jason let out what sounded like three pants and moans simultaneously as his thrusts punctuated his release and when she felt him erupt deep inside, a mini-orgasm hit her as he crashed against her one last time.

Stroking his hair and feeling him twitching, still encased inside her, she slowly opened her eyes to take in his beautiful form. His eyes are closed as he breathed heavily and she already felt like an addict needing another fix. Making love to him—there are no words to describe how incredible it felt and she decides that for now, she is going to let him take her all night long, damn the consequences. They can deal with that later.

On and off, the made love several times, against the wall, on her knees. Jason took her any way he pleased and she let him; in fact, she encouraged it, wanting to experience everything she could because once they got back to the real world, she'd never get to have him again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked their hotness! * Guest – lol yeah, I occasionally get naughty and push the boundaries. I never know how far into the smut you guys want to go, so I never totally go full out.

Chapter 5

Jason focused on the road. They were heading back to civilization after a night of the hottest sex he had ever had. Elizabeth hadn't denied him anything, including entry into a place she had never allowed any other man and he made every second good for her until she was screaming his. He had never come so hard in his entire life. God, he hated having to get back to the reality of his situation. She is still the enemy and he, her kidnapper. There would be no happy ending, but they'd always have one night where sinful pleasure had rendered both of them powerless to resist each other.

Elizabeth stared at the blur of scenery as she thought about the previous night, still sore from the punishment she had taken. She had never been so sexually forward and he brought that out in her—hell he could bring that out in a nun. Jason Morgan knew how to please a woman and use his mouth like no one she had ever met before, but it all came to a screeching halt when the sun rose and awkwardness set in. What do you say to a man who you let do all kinds of wicked things to your body, things you never thought you'd do? Her nipples were hardening just thinking about how wild it was and the endless orgasms… He had ruined her for every other man.

She had gotten up first and showered and by the time she was finished he was awake and could tell by her face she didn't know what to say to him. Walking away from her will be the hardest thing he will ever do, but he didn't regret one moment of their incredible night and neither did she. Since he had told her he'd cook after he showered, she had grabbed a book and sat on the couch and proceeded to try and read the same page multiple times, but images of their passion kept filling her mind. The last time they had done it in the bathroom with her body bent over the counter as she watched him roughly fuck her in the mirror, their gaze steady until she couldn't hold her head up anymore. When she glanced towards the door to the bedroom and found him watching, she blushed and he quickly went into the kitchen and busied himself realizing that this is going to be the longest day of his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo helped Carly get off the yacht and then was passed Michael. They quickly walked towards a black town car and got in, heading for one of his warehouses.

Jason pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine. "Elizabeth…"

"It's okay. We don't need to discuss it. I don't regret what happened, but I think we both know that it's over."

He nodded.

"Thank you."

His head turned to meet her gaze. "For what?"

"Letting me be free for one night."

Leaving a troubled Jason behind, she slipped out of the car and ran into her father's arms. Jason gripped the steering wheel and closed his eyes for a moment, glad that there are no regrets, but suddenly feeling like a hole had been left. Pushing aside the thought, he got out and Michael almost knocked him over.

"Woah."

"Uncle Jason! I had so much fun."

He tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes as Carly watched with a furrowed brow. Something is wrong with Jason.

Lorenzo gripped his daughter's face. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

His eyes are filled with worry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He took good care of me."

"Where are your shoes?"

"I don't have any. Listen, I really want to go home."

He kissed her forehead, almost scared to question her further. Something is wrong with his daughter and when he glances at Jason with what he assumed was guilt written all over his face, he was quite sure that the man was responsible for it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny stared as Jason and Carly explained what happened and then slammed his hand on his desk. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"There was nothing for you to do. She was safe."

"With Lorenzo?"

"Yes."

Sonny snorted and threw his hands up. "When is this going to stop? It's not good for Michael."

"Sonny…."

He saw the pleading look in her eyes and wanted to throw something. "No! Don't say it."

"You need to face it."

"No I don't." His voice sounded ragged and harsh. "Why are you doing this? He will hurt you."

"No more than you've hurt me. I'm done. I want Lorenzo."

His expression is dark and stormy and she takes a step backwards, knowing he's about to explode.

"Get out."

The venom laced words slice through her and she quickly hurries out of the office and Jason sighs.

"Sonny..."

"You too. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"He asked Michael to come with him. Lorenzo didn't kidnap him. Besides, you've been off your meds. I didn't want a confrontation, so I handled it."

Sonny picked up a glass and tossed it across the room. "Fuck you, Jason. Since when do you play God?"

Jason didn't flinch. "Since you forced me too." Once he cleared the doorway, he heard glass breaking again, but kept going. He needed a ride on his bike.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Over the next three months, Elizabeth, Carly, and Michael bonded. Her first talk with Michael had been priceless.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Liz's right brow rose as she observed Michael Corinthos III._

 _"So, what do you think about my mom and your dad?"_

 _Liz shrugged. "Does it matter? It's not like I can do anything about it. They seem happy."_

 _"It never lasts."_

 _"Happiness?"_

 _"Yeah. They'll find a way to ruin it."_

 _"That's a cynical attitude."_

 _"You must mean crappy. Trust me, I've seen enough to know that love sucks."_

 _Liz sighed. She really couldn't argue with it. "Are you alright with them being together?"_

 _"I guess. I wanted to break them up at first, but I have more games than any of my friends and Lorenzo even took me to a ballgame and let me eat whatever I wanted."_

 _Liz smirked. "So, you can be bought."_

 _Michael grinned evilly, making her laugh. "I have my eye on the new Madden game. It comes out next week. How do you feel about things that hop?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed. "Like bunny's? They are cute."_

 _"No, frogs, crickets, or grasshoppers…"_

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"I'd protect you for the right price."_

 _Her mouth fell open as the realization hit that she is being hustled by a kid. Quickly, she gathered her wits. "And who is going to protect you when I accidentally break your game boy?"_

 _His eyes widened and then a grin lit up his face. "Nicely played," he said before holding out his hand. "I think we are going to get along just fine."_

 _Liz took his hand and jumped when something buzzed against hers._

 _Michael laughed. "Amateur."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Liz gave Michael painting lessons and from time to time, her and Carly got together and commiserated. Lorenzo didn't like that Elizabeth seemed to work even longer hours since the kidnapping and she had been a little sick and wouldn't go to the doctors. She is stubborn just like her mother, so he tries to give her some space. Rumor had it that Sonny's moods had settled down and Michael visited more often. The little boy had given up his quest to free his mother from Lorenzo, because he realizes she is happy for once and when his mom is happy, his life is a lot easier to deal with. Lorenzo had developed an affection for his craftiness.

Elizabeth blew some hair out of her face as she carried a small box. The last show at the gallery had been a huge success. They had so many requests to display work that they had run out of wall space and had to turn people away. It felt good that she is being respected and her labor of love is growing and thriving. She had been on two disastrous dates, trying to purge the memory of that night with Jason from her mind. One turned out to be "in the closet". He was nice and they had since gone to a few movies to get her out of the house. The other…let's just say that Richard Lansing is in her douchebag hall of fame. Not only did he prattle on and on about himself for most of the date, but he earned the name, Slick Ric, when he tried to shove his tongue down her throat at the end. When a mouth transplant was out of the question, Carly's suggestion of gargling had sufficed. That is when she decided that she is done dating, to bad Ric didn't get the memo—stalker.

Someone knocked on her door and she ran to get it. "Carly?"

The brash woman pushed by her with some food and when the smell hit her nostrils, Liz felt the bile rise as she suddenly struggled to control her body.

Carly frowned. "Elizabeth?"

She made a dash to the bathroom and made it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. After flushing, she brushed and gargled, turning to find Carly standing there looking concerned.

"Elizabeth, you've been sick on and off for weeks. I really think you should see a doctor."

Liz splashed some cold water on her face. "Things have been a little stressful, but I'm okay."

Carly felt a cramp slice into her stomach. "Dammit! Sometimes I hate being a woman. Do you have any tampons?"

Liz nodded and fished around under the cabinet and handed her a box and as she watched Carly take one out, her expression fell.

"Okay, now you're just freaking me out."

"I'll be in the other room," she said leaving a confused Carly behind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason parked his bike in his spot at Harborview Towers. Sonny had insisted that he stay in the nearly empty penthouse. At first he had fought it, but finally gave in to shut his boss up. As he crossed the lobby, his gaze met with Milo's and he nodded his greeting. It had been about two and a half months since he took the elevator ride upstairs. After he had returned from the cabin with Liz, Sonny was in rare form and they both decided it was better for him to leave. So, he was banished to South America so Sonny didn't have to look at him and get pissed off about Lorenzo. According to Max, his boss had finally settled down and is stable, but only time will tell if it lasts.

He quietly unlocked his door and moved inside. It is the same scantily decorated house that he left; his pool table sat covered, just waiting for him to break it in. He didn't purchase many high dollar possessions, his table and bike being exceptions to his rule of keeping it simple. Going into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and found it stocked with beer and some essentials like eggs and bread.

"Welcome back," Johnny said eyeing his friend.

Jason turned and slightly smiled. "Hey."

"What's up with the boy band hair?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

Johnny chuckled. "The girls will like it."

Elizabeth popped into his head and he shook the thought away.

"Sonny wants to see you at the house."

"Fine."

His boss had just purchased it before he left. It was a relief to know he isn't across the hall anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly found Liz clicking away at her laptop. "Will you please tell me what is going on with you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I need to take a walk."

"No—not without me." Whatever is going on with her is bad and Carly wants to be there for her. When she bursts into tears, Carly held her and gently rubbed her back until she finished. "Why don't you come back to the house with me?"

"Can we make a stop first?"

"Yes."

"I need to ask you a favor and you can't tell anyone, especially my father."

Carly peered deep into her eyes and realized that Liz is in trouble and decides she'll agree. "Okay."

"We need to stop at a drug store to get a pregnancy test."

Carly's eyes grew wide as she tried to think. Elizabeth hadn't been dating anyone. How the hell did she get pregnant?

"Carly?"

Her gaze snapped to the younger woman again and she swallowed deeply. "Okay. I'll go in and get it for you."

"Thank you."

Liz quickly packed an overnight bag and they headed out. Several minutes late, Max followed Carly into the supermarket. Thank God he and Elizabeth had talked it out and she forgave him. Johnny wasn't so lucky, except that he never had Carly or Michael duty which all the guards hated. When she walked into a girly aisle and then stopped in front of the pregnancy tests, the man almost had a heart attack.

"Tell anyone about this and you die."

Max nodded and then turned around until she finished making her choice and then she evilly put it in his hand and then shoved some money into the other. "Can you please pay?"

Max groaned.

"I'll be in the car."

There are some things in life that Max never wanted to do and he mentally added this to it. Lorenzo's guard Carlos, who had followed them eased down another aisle and is shocked when the girl at the counter yells to a co-worker to check out the pricing on a pregnancy test. "Holy shit."

Max's face turns red as the man behind him chuckles and then stops when a glare pins him.

When Max left the store, Carlos made a call. "Boss, we need to talk."

Lorenzo closed his office door. "What's up?"

"Um, I'm at the store."

"Is she sick?"

"Not in the way you think."

Lo growled. "Spit it out."

"She brought—well she had Max buy a pregnancy test."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Carlos." Lorenzo sat in a stunned silence for a while and then his smile lit up the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on a chair facing his boss.

"It's good to see you again, Jason. I owe you an apology."

Some of the tension in Jason's shoulders abated.

"I shouldn't have sent you away or blamed you for anything. I wish you would have told me, but I get why you didn't. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Jason met Sonny's gaze. "Yes."

Breathing a sigh of relief, a soft smile graces his face. "Thank you, man. I wasn't sure—I just hoped that I didn't ruin our friendship.

"I was mad, but things happened the way they were supposed to." The entire time he was gone, all he could think about was Elizabeth and wondered how she was doing. Even though he tried to forget, he could never bring himself to touch another woman. It just didn't feel right.

"Can I offer you some water?"

Jason noticed the absence of alcohol and slightly smiled. "Sure."

Sonny disappeared into the kitchen, happy that they are back on track.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz paced inside her old bedroom as she waited.

"Will you please sit down," Carly said. Elizabeth's edginess is driving her nuts.

"I can't. I think I'm going to lose my mind."

Carly went to answer her phone in the hallway.

Liz sat on the bed and zoned out and Carly walked into the room.

"Elizabeth, why haven't you looked at yet?"

Liz snapped out of her haze and rushed into the bathroom. "Oh God."

Carly almost knocked her over getting into the room. "You're pregnant."

Liz gripped the edge of the counter.

"How?" Carly asked.

Images of Jason fucking her over and over filtered through Liz's mind right before she pushed Carly out of the way and puked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo closed his daughter's door. Carly had said she wasn't feeling well and by the time he got home, she was knocked out. His girlfriend hadn't said anything about the test and he was going out of his mind.

"I made reservations."

He looked up and smiled. "Where?"

"The Grill. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll go get dressed."

He nodded and then rubbed his hands together, hoping that she is planning something special to tell him that he is going to be a dad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, Lorenzo rolls off of Carly and she snuggles against him and promptly falls asleep. He doesn't understand why she hasn't told him anything yet and is starting to get disgruntled. Carefully, he slips out from underneath her and pulls on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and slides his feet into some loafers. It's still early, so he heads to the kitchen to get a drink.

Elizabeth is sitting at the counter deep in thought with an untouched glass of water in front of her.

"Elizabeth?"

Her head jerks as she comes out of her haze. "Hi dad."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. What's wrong with you?"

He sighs as he opens the door to the refrigerator. "I think Carly is holding something back from me."

"She hasn't said anything to me."

"I just—if she lies to me, it will just ruin everything."

"She's crazy about you. I spent the day with her and we talked about you a loit."

Lo slightly smiled. "I love her."

Liz grinned. "I know. I'm happy for you."

"I really wish you'd get out there and find someone." He knows has been too overprotective where she is concerned and needs to back off. Carly had been very adamant about it.

"I think I did." The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.

Lorenzo sat the water bottle he had just sipped from on the counter. "Did?"

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Is that why you're upset?"

"Sort of. Listen, I'm going to go lay down."

He grabs her arm and then pulls her into him. "I love you, Elizabeth. I don't want you to give up because you have so much to offer."

"I love you, daddy."

"Did I do okay by you? I really tried my best, but I know you needed your mom."

She grabbed his face. "Don't. You did fine. I'll be okay. I promise."

He kisses her forehead and then watches her disappear into the hallway. His daughter is hurting and he can't help but want to punish whoever put the sadness in her eyes and heart.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest re: the backdoor sex. The alcohol helped them be less inhibited, but the passion and chemistry for each other drove them to do that and experiment. I understand you think that's odd because they didn't know each other, but sometimes in the throws of good sex, when you feel a freedom that you never felt before and you just let yourself go wild and things happen. Clearly there was some trust between them to take it that far. * kcke2pen – Jason isn't a partner in this one.

You guys need to trust me. There is always a method to my madness and I bring the twists.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Liz pads into the kitchen finding Carly standing there.

"Let me pour you some juice."

Liz slides onto a stool. "Where is my dad?"

"Out with Michael. They'll be back soon." She watches Liz take a drink and then crosses her arms. "Are you going to tell me who knocked you up or not?"

Liz chokes a little, but quickly recovers. "Carly…"

"Come on, Elizabeth. Don't you think that he deserves to know?"

There are so many emotions running through her head she is almost dizzy. "I need to confirm it with a doctor. It could have been a false positive."

"Those are rare."

"But not unheard of." She had waited longer then she should have to read it.

Carly rubbed her arm. "That is wishful thinking."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as fear tore at her. "What do you want from me?"

"The truth. You can't hold all of this in because it's eating you alive."

"I had mind-blowing, life changing, sex with the enemy. If my dad finds out, he'll kill him."

Carly's mouth opened and closed a few time. There are very few people that would elicit that kind of reaction. "Oh—my—God! You didn't sleep with Sonny, did you?"

Liz looked at her like she is crazy. "No! Why the hell would you think that? He's totally not my type."

Carly relaxed a little. "Then who?"

Liz turned a little green. "Please don't push this."

Carly started to think, "Johnny? Francis…" Thinking back around the time of the kidnapping, she gasped. "Holy Shit! Did you screw Jason at the cabin and get knocked up?"

Liz burst out into tears and Carly had to grab onto the counter. Unfortunately, Carlos had heard the whole thing when he came into the house to fetch Lorenzo's phone from the dining room. He made a dash to the door and Carly and Liz perked up and ran into the living room in time to see the car driving away.

"Do you think?" Carly asked.

"We need to get to Jason."

They ran outside, just as Max pulled up with Michael in tow.

"Lorenzo isn't with you?"

"No. I just passed him and he stopped and put Michael in my car."

"Did he look upset?"

Michael grinned. "I'll tell you for twenty dollars."

Carly growled. "You'll tell me right now or you're grounded for life."

Michael smirked.

"I mean it. You have five seconds or I'm smashing your game boy."

"You wouldn't."

Her eyes narrowed. "Try me."

He sighed. "Fine. We left the phone, so Carlos came back to get it and when he got back in the car, he told Lorenzo that Liz slept with Uncle Jason."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "I'm going to kill him."

"And he said you were knocked up."

Liz and Carly gasped at the same time. "We have to get him. Max, do you know where Jason is?"

"I just left him. He's at Sonny's."

"Hopefully, Lorenzo went to the Towers and it will buy us some time. Michael, go in the house. Leticia is in the laundry room."

"Awww mom."

"Go! Now!"

He stomped to the front door, angry because they never let him in on the fun.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo was livid. The pregnancy test wasn't for Carly, it was from his daughter. When did she sleep with Jason? He has been gone for months. When it hit him that it was when she was kidnapped, he swore under his breath as Carlos tried to keep his eyes on the road. He had already called for backup. This is going to get ugly. "Tell me how she reacted again."

"She was crying." Shit, this is going to get ugly. He could practically see steam come out of his boss's ears.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood by the window and listened as Johnny told him that for some reason, Lorenzo's men were parked along the roadway to the mansion. "Get your ass over here and send some men."

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. Lorenzo's men are parked along the street."

Lo's car pulled into the driveway and Milo called to the house and Sonny asked if he was alone.

"Yes."

"Let him in, but no one else."

"Got you boss." He turned to face Carlos. "Go ahead in."

Carlos nodded and drove forward while Johnny pulled in behind him with Francis.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo stormed into the house holding a gun.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sonny asked before raising his.

"That asshole over there is the problem."

Jason frowned as his hand moved closer to his gun just in case. "What the hell did I do?"

"My daughter!"

Sonny's eyes snapped to Jason who looked stunned. "You messed around with Elizabeth?"

Jason swallowed hard. "It happened three months ago."

"You took advantage of her after you kidnapped her."

"It wasn't like that."

"Then how was it?"

"We were drunk."

Lorenzo shot his gun, narrowly missing Jason who hadn't flinched. "I'm going to ask you again. Did you take advantage of my daughter?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo and Max made eyes contact before gazing at the occupant in the car.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Lorenzo here?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck!

They heard a gunshot and Carly screamed. "Milo! Let us in now or I'll kick your ass myself."

He opened the gate and Lorenzo's men ran in beside the car and Johnny and Francis had to try and hold them back.

Carlos tried to step in between Jason and Lorenzo. "Boss, this isn't the way to go about this. They have too many men here."

"He soiled my daughter and she's a wreck."

"What is wrong with Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"You don't get to ask that! I can't believe what you did to my baby."

Sonny wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, he was pissed at Jason, but then on the other, he felt like Lorenzo was being a tad bit creepy. Elizabeth is a grown woman.

"We—the feelings were mutual. I didn't force her."

"You knocked up my daughter up, you piece of shit!"

Liz stopped in her tracks and screamed and Lorenzo jerked and the gun went off again, unfortunately finding its target and Jason went down.

"Jason!" Carly yelled.

"Shit!" Lorenzo said.

"How could you!" Liz yelled at her father before running to Jason's side. "Are you alright?"

They hadn't seen each other for three months and as soon as their eyes connected, it was like they were the only ones in the room. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Get away from him, Elizabeth!"

Her gaze fixed on her father. "Put down that gun or I swear I'll never speak to you again." A tear ran down her face and Lorenzo dropped his arm and Carlos took the gun away. Several men ran into the house and Johnny pointed his gun at Lorenzo. "You fucking shot him?"

Sonny sighed. "Johnny, put that away."

"You let him shoot Jason?"

Carly didn't know what to do.

"It happened so fast. It was an accident," Sonny said.

Johnny cursed under his breath and moved to Jason's side. "You okay man?" he asked as he helped Jason sit up.

"It just grazed my arm."

"Let's get you out of the jacket."

Liz shakily stood and when she saw the blood, she teetered precariously and Carly called out Sonny's name and he caught her and easily lifted her up and placed her on the couch where Lorenzo tried to wake her up.

Jason growled as he hauled himself to his feet and then he realized what Lorenzo had said before the gun went off. "She's pregnant?"

Lorenzo glared at him. "You didn't use protection?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "She said she was on the pill."

"You fucking kidnapped her. Did you bring them with her? I'm quite sure she probably missed a few days."

Jason felt the bile build in his stomach as Carly fussed over him, trying to wipe the blood away to see the full extent of his injury.

Johnny watched over her shoulder. "He's right. It's just a small flesh wound."

Elizabeth's lids fluttered open and she saw all the concerned eyes staring at her. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Lorenzo said.

Her eyes narrowed and she shoved him away as she tried to sit up and got a little dizzy and grabbed Carlos's arm to steady herself. "You shot him."

"I'm fine."

His voice penetrated her dark thoughts and she turned to him.

"You're hurt."

"It just grazed me."

Carly finished putting a bandage on. "He's not lying. He'll be fine."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I found out today, but I wanted to confirm it with a doctor. I have an appointment in two days."

"We'll find out now!" Lorenzo yelled.

Liz rose to her feet. "You have no say over what I do with my body."

Lorenzo's eyes pleaded with him. "Elizabeth, he took advantage of you."

"I can't explain my connection with him. I didn't want it to happen, it just did and I'll never regret it. I think it was the best night of my life."

No one spoke. Johnny was dumbfounded that Jason had slept with his nemesis and wondered how the hell it had happened. He had been quite sure that the little spitfire would have stabbed Jason in his sleep, but now it turns out they were screwing like bunnies. On one hand, the thought pissed him off, but on the other, he was incredibly jealous that Jason got to kiss that mouth.

"How can you say that? He's the enemy."

"And Carly isn't?"

"Hey!" Carly said.

Liz smirked. "Sorry, Carly babes. You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay, Muffin."

"The pregnancy test was for you?" Lo asked.

Liz nodded. "You thought it was for Carly, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh Lorenzo," Carly said.

He looked so dejected that Carly just wanted to hug him.

"Let's go home."

Lo nodded. "Elizabeth, are you coming?"

"No."

"What?"

"Jason and I have some things to discuss."

"I can't leave you with him."

Liz fixed her eyes on her dad. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm serious. I will call you tomorrow."

Carly stroked her boyfriend' back. "Please Lorenzo, let them work this out."

He sucked in a ragged breath and then hugged his daughter. "I love you." She had been through so much and he just felt the need to protect her.

"I love you too."

He stared down Jason. "You hurt her and you die. And if she's pregnant, you will do the honorable thing even if I have to hold a gun to your head."

A slight nod of Jason's head indicates that he understood.

Carly squeezed Liz's hand and then they left.

Sonny blew out the breath he was holding.

"I'm sorry about your roof," Jason said to his boss.

"I'm not pleased with this development, but after my track record, there isn't much I can say. Although, if Lorenzo ever moves against us, we might have a problem." His life sucked. The two most important people in his life were sleeping with the fucking enemy and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He couldn't fire Jason because his reputation keeps them going, but at the same time, his one night stand could make them vulnerable.

Jason turned to face Liz. "Come home with me."

"Okay."

"Wait. Have you eaten?" Sonny asked.

"No."

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed some Tupperware from the fridge and then handed it to her. "It's lasagna."

She slightly smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sonny totally got why Jason had let his guard time and made love to the young woman. She is beautiful, but he wishes her last name isn't Alcazar.

Jason grabbed Liz's hand and Johnny piped up.

"Unbelievable…"

Liz smirked. "Two pounds of pressure…"

Johnny pretended to shudder and followed them out.

"Can you give us a ride?" Jason asked. "I rode my bike."

Johnny nodded and Francis followed them and slid into the passenger seat.

They drove to the penthouse in silence and the elevator ride was the same. By this time, Elizabeth is going out of her mind wondering how Jason feels about everything.

Jason opened the door and they moved inside.

"I know this isn't what you wanted."

"I'm just surprised and wasn't expecting it," he said.

"Yeah." Liz sat and Jason took the Tupperware and disappeared into the kitchen for a while before coming back out with two dishes. They ate and she was quite surprised to realize she was very hungry. Jason cleaned up and sat next to her.

"I want you to know, that whatever you decide, I'll be there."

"Why?"

He turned to look at her. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I don't know when it happened, but I really care about you and it's not just the sex. You reached me."

She grabbed his hand. "I feel the same way. I'm scared."

He pulled her onto his lap and just held her. "Let me in."

She snuggled into him, missing how he smelled and felt. "Okay. I'll try."

He reached up and put his hand on her belly, wondering if it's true. "Can I go to the appointment with you?"

"I would very much like that."

"Then I'll be there."

"I'm so tired. I haven't been sleeping."

He stood and walked her upstairs, not caring that he left the light on and then placed her on his bed and kicked off his shoes and socks while she slid off hers. They climbed into bed and he held her against him. "Sleep, Elizabeth. I won't leave you."

She felt his lips press against her head and closed her eyes and he laid there for a couple of more hours, thinking about the ramifications of their weekend together. He had always wanted to be a dad. Losing Michael had hurt him badly. The thought of having a child with Elizabeth warmed him heart. He went to sleep with thoughts of her and their child on his mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo stared at the ceiling as Carly climbed into bed with him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

He swallowed thickly as he felt her snuggle against him.

"Do you really want to have a child with me?"

"I want everything with you."

"Well, then you better put a ring on it."

He turned to face her. "You'd marry me?"

"In a heartbeat."

Reaching out and tugging her closer, his eyes began to tear as he struggles to keep his emotions in check. "I was ready to put a ring on it within five minutes of meeting you."

She kissed him languidly. "Elizabeth is going to be fine."

Lorenzo groaned.

"I wasn't trying to ruin the moment, but believe it or not, Jason is an honorable man. He'll do right by her."

"It's a lot for me to process. My daughter has been so lonely and I feel like he took advantage of the situation."

"I didn't get that from anything she told me. She was all in. I don't know how it happened, but they connected. Did you see how they were staring at each other? There are feelings there and you and Sonny are just going to have to deal with it."

Lorenzo groaned. "I shot Jason Morgan."

"That's either gonna make you a legend or a laughing stock when they find out you kind of missed."

His eyes narrowed.

"What? It's the truth. I had to refrain myself from kicking your ass. He's Michael's uncle. Suppose you had killed him!"

"It was an accident."

"Never put your finger on the trigger unless you're prepared for the consequences. Now, I love you, but you're not getting any tonight."

He pouted.

"That's not going to work on me. Now, go to sleep."

Knowing that the punishment could have been far worse, he decides not to argue.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Loved reading your comments! Glad you're happy with them reuniting.

NC-17

Chapter 7

The next morning, Elizabeth wakes up alone and looks around, taking in the sparsely decorated room before the door opens and she jumps as Jason enters with some hot chocolate.

"Thanks."

"I remember that you said you like it."

"I'll be right back."

She uses the bathroom and then slips back into bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good."

He sits on the edge of the bed half facing her. "I thought maybe we could spend the day together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you have in mind?"

"We could maybe go to the park. It's a nice day. Carly is taking Michael around 11:00."

"Okay. What time is it now?"

"9:00."

"Jason, I know you think you're okay with this, but it could totally upset your life."

He studied her, seeing the worry and concern. "You're not an inconvenience and I want to spend time with you. I'm not always the best with words."

"You're doing fine."

"What do you want, Elizabeth?"

She handed him the mug. "I don't know. I just didn't picture it happening this way."

"Neither did I, but somehow you wormed your way in here," he said pressing his hand against his heart.

She slightly smiled. "I think your Johnny impression broke down my walls."

He chuckled. "Lucky me."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

He had already taken his. "I'll meet you downstairs. Your bag is over there on the chair."

"Thanks."

Jason left and made a few phones calls and then there is a knock on the door. Johnny pushed by him and then turned around.

"Is she still here?"

"She's taking a shower."

"I had to come over and make sure you are still alive."

Jason frowned and Liz almost snickered from her position at the top of the stairs.

"Why wouldn't I believe alive?"

"She's not as innocent as she looks. Did you hear her say the two pounds thing?"

Jason grinned. "Yeah. It was pretty hot."

Elizabeth smile grew.

Johnny scratched his head. "You really like her?"

Jason cracked up. The skeptical look on his friend's face was priceless. "I do. Maybe if you get to know her…"

"She tried to hurt me and looks at me funny all the time."

"I look at you funny."

"That's different."

"Look, you need to get over it. She was pissed because you guys broke into her house and she fought back."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "She hates me."

"She likes to tease you and you make it very easy for her to do so."

"Whatever. Bros before—"

"If you say that last word, I will have to kill you."

Elizabeth sauntered back to the bathroom thinking of a way she could mess with Johnny's head further.

Johnny groaned. "You're already changing."

"I may be a father."

His friend sighed. "Sorry man. I should have said congratulations."

"It's okay and thank you. Are you done having a hissy fit? When did you turn into such a girl, O'Brien?"

"Like you don't pout."

Jason grinned as Johnny walked back out and then turned on his computer and answered some emails.

About a half hour later, Elizabeth crept down the stairs and into the kitchen and made some toast.

Jason smelled it and headed there. "Why did you tell me you were hungry?"

"I can make toast."

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

She smiled softly. "You are and thank you. I haven't had that good of a sleep in a long time. How is your arm?"

"It's fine."

"Sit please."

He pulled out a chair and after getting directions, she retrieved the first aid kit under the kitchen sink and changed his bandage.

"It looks like it's healing," she said making a face.

"Not a fan of blood?"

"No. It's disgusting."

"I'm used to it."

"Is that some kind of enforcer humor?"

He shook his head and when she went to pull away, he grabbed her and she lost her balance and fell onto his lap. Jason pulled her closer.

"I want to kiss you." His sexy voice caressed her ears and she knew she could never refuse him.

Their lips were almost brushing, so when she went to lick hers, she touched his and he groaned and threw caution to the wind and kissed her passionately, his tongue swirling as he alternated between sucking on her lips and tongue.

Elizabeth was lost as her body gave in to his ministrations. "Jason," she panted.

He moaned as he kissed her neck.

Her head lopped backwards giving him more access and his hand cupped her breast sending tingles throughout her body. "What are we doing?"

"Making love." He smiled against her neck when she growled.

Grabbing his face, she tugged it backwards. "If we do this, there's no turning back. We're a couple."

Slowly, a smile crept onto his face. "I'm glad you're on board."

He returned to his main goal; to drive her crazy with want and it didn't take long before she was begging him to take her.

He kissed his way up to her ear and cupped her bottom. "I can't get your ass out of my head. I want to fuck you from behind."

Her groan filled the room. "Do it—just—I need you now."

They stood and Jason ripped off his shirt and undid his belt.

"Allow me." Liz undid his button and then carefully unzipped them. "Someone is very hard."

"I think about that night all the time, the way you tasted. You were so wet for me and then…" His voice trailed off as she blushed. "You're so beaut—" his words caught in his throat as her hand gripped his erection and then her mouth engulfed him. "Yes! Just like that."

She sucked and pumped until he was unbearably hard.

"Stop."

Slowly, she let him fall out of her mouth.

"Strip."

She stood and removed her top, too slow for his liking. His jaw ticked and his arms tensed as she carefully wiggled out of her jeans and undid her bra and dropped it next to her. As he slid on a condom, he watched her shimmy out of her underwear and then pounced. Lifting her off her feet until her legs rested on his hips as he backed her into the wall and took her without warning, making her yell his name as he pounded into her roughly. After a few minutes, he pulled out and walked them to the couch and placed her on the floor, needing to take her like he had originally intended. "On your knees."

She quickly obeyed and opened herself up to him as Jason cursed under his breath before he sank into her wet folds again. Gripping her ass cheeks, he started to pump as her body gripped him and she met every thrust. "You feel so good gripping my dick," he growled. "I missed you so much." When his thumb massaged her puckered hole, Elizabeth chanted his name as he rutted into her. Jason knew he couldn't last any longer. "Come dammit!" he growled as she panted. A few seconds later a jolt moved them and she almost sobbed as he stroked against her g-spot, taking her to another level as she shattered beneath him. Jason quickly followed as he continued to thrust. When he withdrew, they lounged on the couch, tangled and exhausted.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how much he turned her on. She is already addicted.

"I'm not giving you up."

She slightly smiled. "I feel the same way."

"What your dad said about getting married…"

"Jason. I don't want to get married because of a baby."

"I know, but I couldn't imagine not being happy with you."

She gazed into his beautiful eyes, taken by the level of caring she saw. "I agree."

They kissed reverently before he pulled back and spoke. "If you're pregnant, I want you to move in with me. I need to experience everything."

"Let's—we have time. I don't want to rush things and then it blows up in our faces."

"You're worried?"

"I just need to hear the doctor say it."

"Okay."

"You really want to be with me?"

He frowned. "Why do you make that sound so negative?"

"Because you are Jason Morgan and I'm just Elizabeth, the artist, who isn't the most experienced in bed."

"Well you are more than enough for me. I want you every minute of the day. I don't think you know what you do to me."

She bit her lip, surprised by his sincerity.

"I know you've been hurt, but I'm not trying to do what they did. I want to make you happy."

"You are."

"When you got out of the car when we first got back, I felt horrible, like letting you walk away was the biggest mistake of my life. I won't let that happen again."

"I've been so miserable without you. I don't know why I feel so strongly about you so fast, but I do. I have never felt so free and incredibly sexy as I did with you. In your arms I feel so safe, like nothing bad can touch me."

He kissed her gently and she felt him start harden. "You make me crazy."

Her face turned red and he slightly smiled as his turbulent eyes raked up and down her body. "Do I make you crazy, Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me inside of you?"

She shivered as the sound of his raspy voice made her very wet. His hand trailed a burning path up her leg and he stopped at the juncture of her thighs as she trembled. "Answer me."

"Yes. I want you."

"You have me."

He shifted and grabbed his wallet to get another condom and then pressed his body against her as she lifted her legs. With one powerful thrust, he surged inside of her, taking her breath away. His cock thundered in and out, over and over as he tried to brand her and make her his.

"Oh God, oh God!" she yelled. "Harder"

He grunted and slammed into her, shaking her whole body. "You're fucking mine," he said menacingly.

She thought she was losing her mind as he switched his angle and rubbed against g-spot making her sob.

He started to slow and she gripped her legs tighter.

"No! Harder! Please, Jason…" She would do anything to make the ache go away.

He growled and moved so fast and hard that she thought she would split in half, and with a keening cry, she went over the edge, her body jerking so violently that it threw off his rhythm. Sinking into her two more times, he moaned and then panted as he spurted wildly inside of her. It almost hurt he came so hard and then he felt her legs fall away and he collapsed and then rolled to the side.

Elizabeth couldn't move. He fucked her within an inch of her life and she had almost passed out it was so intense. Jason tried to calm his breathing, he had never come so hard.

"Wow," Elizabeth said softly.

"No words." He felt for her hand and then entwined their fingers. "Did I hurt you?"

"I might not be able to walk for a week, but it was so damn good that I don't care."

He thought of the baby and then tensed, making her roll towards him.

"Jason, I'm fine."

"The baby…"

"Look at me."

He slowly met her gaze and she is amazed at how much emotion he can convey with one look.

"Everything is fine. Trust me."

He nodded and she cuddled against him. "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"In a minute, right now I just want to feel you."

She snuggled against him and he relished the smoothness of her skin and never wanted to let her go. After several minutes, he kissed her lovingly and then turned on the water in the tub. Somehow she had managed to reach him on such a level that he knew there is no way he is willing to let her go.

When she appears in the doorway, he slightly smiles and holds out his arms and she quickly closes the distance between them. Inside fear is eating away at her. Suppose she isn't pregnant, will he still want her? Is she really enough? God her ex had done a number on her.

"You okay?" he asks when he feels her tense.

"Yeah."

She turns off the water and slips into it. "Just what I needed."

He watched her for a moment before deciding to join her. The look on her face is priceless as he relaxes as the jets do wonderful things for his muscles.

"Are we going to be late for the park?" she asks.

"No. We still have time."

They soaked for a half hour before rinsing off and getting dressed. When they finally made it to the park, Carly is relieved to see them holding hands.

"Hey," she said before giving Jason a half hug. "I was scared that you wouldn't come up for air."

Liz slightly blushed. "It was tempting."

"I'm glad you decided to show up."

Michael is sitting on a blanket playing a board game with one of the guards. A friend from school is on their way and the water guns were ready for what Michael said would be an epic battle.

"I like getting him out of the house every once in a while. It's good for him."

"Yeah." Jason walked towards his nephew while Liz and Carly chatted.

"So?"

Liz ripped her attention from Jason and turned to face her. "What?"

"How was it?"

Liz grinned. "Fantastic."

"Good. You look much happier."

"I am. I think I'm second guessing it though."

"Why?"

"I told him if we make love, then we're a couple. I didn't want it to be only about sex and I don't think he sees it like that either."

"Why am I sensing a "but"?"

"Baggage? I keep thinking that if I'm not pregnant, then maybe he'll change his mind."

"So you don't trust him?"

"I want to."

"Elizabeth, Jason isn't your ex. You're going to have to find a way to take his word for things. Let him prove to you that he is sincere."

"I'm trying. I want him—to see where this can go. If I could just turn my brain off. I feel so fickle. I told him that I wanted there to be an us and now I'm acting like an insecure little girl."

"He knows you were hurt. It will take time, but I don't think he'll disappoint you."

She looked up and his eyes were on her and when he smiled, she sucked in a harsh breath before returning it. "He makes me turn to mush. I swear my IQ just drains out of my body and I want to do really dirty things to him."

Felix snorted as he plopped down next to her. "You're such a hussy."

She squealed and gave him a hug. "You're back." He had gone to Paris to attend a few meetings. They had texted earlier and she had told him her plans.

"I missed you."

"Carly, this is my assistant and best friend, Felix."

Carly smiled. "I bet you have a lot of dirt on her."

Felix grinned. "I do, but I'm sworn to secrecy."

Carly pouted. "Darn."

"How did everything go?"

"It went marvelously. The reclusive Chloe Morgan is willing to attend the next show and she wants to show a few of your pieces in her gallery in France."

Liz squealed and clapped before laying a kiss on his cheek, one Jason saw and Carly giggled when he saw his expression darken.

"He is so hot for you."

Felix and Liz turned to look and sure enough, a very feral Jason was striding their way. "Damn girl, he sizzles. I think I might get sunburn if he comes any closer."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the hotness!

I will be posting on Thursday and Friday to finish this one.

Chapter 8

Liz jumped up and stopped Jason's forward movement. "Jason, you need to calm down."

"You kissed him," he growled.

"It's just Felix."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Just Felix? I thought I really meant something to you."

"Not helping," she muttered.

He stood and held out his hand. "You wear jealousy well. I'm Felix and you must be dinner—I mean Jason."

Carly cracked up and Jason reluctantly shook his hand.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, tall, blonde, and gorgeous."

Liz slipped her arm around Jason and laid her head on his chest. "Felix just secured me a spot in Chloe Morgan's gallery."

"Are you related to Chloe?" Felix asked.

"She's a distant cousin of my grandmother."

"Six degrees of separation..."

Jason had no idea what that meant. "Congratulations," he said to his girl.

"Thanks!"

"I better get back to Michael. His friend just arrived." Jason kissed the top of her head and left.

Felix shuddered. "There are no words for how hot that man is and you let him out of your bed to come to a park instead of ravishing him the entire day. Is there something wrong with you?"

Liz chuckled. "A girl needs a break."

Felix's brow went up. "A girl needs to get laid repeatedly."

"I like you Felix," Carly said.

He winked at her and then frowned when he saw the water guns. "What are they doing with those?"

"Having a fight—Michael and Jason against Michael's friend and Johnny."

"They better not point it over here. I'm not dressed for this."

They watched as the battle started getting heavier and when Felix see's a mischievous looking Michael approach them, he kisses Liz on the cheek and gets up. "I'll catch up with you later. I paid a fortune for this top."

"Chicken!" she yells after him.

Michael gets closer and his mother glares at him.

"Don't you even think of it!"

"I promised I wouldn't touch you, but you never said anything about Liz."

Liz's mouth drops open and Michael sprays her with a steady stream of water as Carly rolls out of the way.

Michael stops and Liz's spits out some water and then gives him a sinister glare, making him turn and run.

Francis hands her a super soaker. "You're going to need this."

"Damn right I am!" she says before grabbing it and running towards a tree.

Michael looks back and doesn't see her and his eyes grow big right before she steps out and squirts him between the eyes as he yells for help.

Before Jason sees her, she ducks behind a bush and waits. Johnny joins her from the side with Michael's friend Greg.

"On the count of three," she says quietly before using her fingers to count down.

They jumped out, taking Michael and Jason by surprise as they get doused with water and then Jason snaps out of his haze and fights back and chases Elizabeth as he soaks her back. She darts behind an unarmed Max, who then takes the brunt of Jason's attack.

Carly is laughing hard, not even paying attention to the fact that they are now staring at her and creeping closer. Suddenly, she realizes they are within striking distance and curses under her breath and starts to run and hide behind a tree as they surround her. "Don't you dare squirt me. Michael Corinthos, you will be on punishment for the next month!"

He grins. "This is going to be so worth it." With him leading the charge, they open fire as they soak her to the bone.

Liz takes a picture of her hair glued to her face and sends it to her dad.

"Traitor."

"Hey! You can't be the only one who escapes their wrath."

She pushes her hair back and grabs Johnny gun and chases her son.

Francis hands some towels out and then lays down a couple of blankets and most of them lay down to take in the sun and dry out as he takes the watch.

"That was so much fun," Liz says as she reaches for Jason's hand.

"I can't believe you ambushed me."

"You let Michael get me."

Jason smirked. "The look on your face was priceless."

She stuck out her tongue. The sun felt so good warming her skin.

They spent another hour playing around with Michael and then went back to the penthouse.

"My father called."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I'm not sure."

They sit on the couch.

"Are you going to call him back?"

"I guess, but I'm still mad at him."

He understands since he doesn't like people making decisions for him. "Call him back when you're ready."

She nodded as she laid against him and started to nod off. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap and lets her sleep. About a half hour later, someone banged on the door and Max slightly opened it. "Uh, Lorenzo is here."

Jason groaned and shook Elizabeth. "Baby, you're dad is here."

She tried to blink away her sleepiness. "What?"

"Elizabeth! Since you won't return my calls, I came over," he said striding into the room.

Liz groaned. "Dad, I needed some time."

"Can we please speak alone?"

Liz stood and Jason reluctantly rose to his feet.

"Will you be alright?"

Lorenzo scowled.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

Once Jason was gone, Lorenzo sat across from his daughter.

"I know that you're mad at me."

"Mad doesn't even cover it. You shot Jason! Suppose you had killed him."

"It was an accident. When you screamed I jerked and the rest is history."

"I know you have all sorts of guilt where mom is concerned, but you can't run my life. I should have never let you to begin with, but I did because I was being a coward."

Lorenzo sighed. "I'm sorry. I just lost my mind. You were upset and I was shocked, thinking that Jason forced himself on you."

"He would never do that. He's a good man and you know it."

"I don't get to see the Jason that you do, but you're right. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"So, you're okay with us trying to have a relationship."

His shoulders slumped. "I would be lying if I said yes."

"Oh daddy…"

"He's dangerous and now, the violence will be coming from both sides. People will gun for him before they will Sonny or me."

"But being with Jason is my choice. You don't get a say. He's willing to try and love me. I don't think you understand how much damage was done before. I feel like I'm not enough and that everyone will walk out on me."

"I would never do that."

"You already did."

"What do you mean?"

"For the first year after mom died, you were a mess. If it weren't for the nanny and Luis, we would have had no one."

Tears filled Lorenzo's eyes. "You're right. I didn't think I could go on."

"I know. What changed your mind?"

"My brother dragged me into the shower and turned it on and told me that he is going to kick my ass if I didn't get my shit together and do right by you and Sarah."

"I don't want to make you feel bad. I know now how devastating it was for you. It's just at the time, I lost both of you."

He embraced his daughter. "I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to make it right."

"And I love you for that, but you have to let me find my own way."

He took a deep breath. "I'll try. I can't promise that I'll never mess up though."

She smiled through her tears, feeling like they had cleared out some of the baggage between them. "That's all I can ask. Thank you, daddy."

"I love you with all of my heart."

"Thank you. I love you too."

"Jason! Can you come out here?"

Jason slowly moved into the room. "You're not going to shoot me are you?"

Lorenzo smirked. "No. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Apology accepted."

"I'm trusting you to do right by her."

"I will do my best to make her happy."

They shook hands.

"Elizabeth, do you mind if I come to the hospital tomorrow?"

"I guess not. I'm sure Carly is going to want to be there."

"Thank you. We just want to support you."

"I know."

He left and Jason pulled her against his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I feel a lot better."

"Good." He hated that she had suffered after her mother's death.

"Will you lay down with me?"

"Of course."

They cuddled for hours, only separating to get some food.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, a nervous Liz got up early and watched Jason sleep. He looks so beautiful and at peace. She wonders if things will change if she isn't pregnant. It's easy to say they won't, but her insecurities were doing her in. Her hand slowly rubs her stomach—a baby. She had never allowed herself to even dream about having a family because of her fears. What if she isn't cut out to be a mom?

"What's wrong?"

Her gaze snapped to his and she shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Elizabeth…"

"I'm just nervous."

He reaches out and pulls her so she rests against him. He can sense her withdrawal and wonders if she really wants this. "We'll be fine." Jason can't help but feel a little insecure about the situation. They had met under unusual circumstances and the pregnancy had thrown them both for a loop.

She tried to relax, but she couldn't turn off her brain. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

He tracked her as she made her way into the bathroom. Suddenly, he just had a feeling that something bad is going to happen and he is dreading leaving his bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The hospital is busy and every step she takes to close the distance between her and Kelly's office seemed denser, like she's walking through mud. Jason stoically strode beside her in his own maze of thoughts as they both considered the ramifications of their time together.

When he notices that her hand is shaking, he picks it up and surrounds it with the warmth of his own. She tried to take comfort from it as they entered the waiting room.

Lorenzo stood, worry etched on his face as Carly rushed to embrace her.

"You holding up okay?"

"Barely."

Jason accepts his friend's hug and then is surprised to see his sister.

"Carly thought you might need me."

They embrace and then Jason kisses her on the temple. "Thanks."

A nurse takes Elizabeth to the back and he takes a seat between Emily and Carly. They each grab one of his hands and squeeze. Emily is glad that Jason has found someone.

Lorenzo fidgets nervously as he worries about his daughter and then his anxiousness turns to anger. "You know, she wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't of taken her in the first place."

"Here we go…" Jason mutters.

"Don't act like I'm wrong. You could have called me before taking her, but you didn't. Instead, you took my daughter and seduced her, completely complicating her life. Do you really think I want her to be involved with an enforcer and have to worry about her getting attacked even more than I already do?"

Carly glared at her boyfriend. "You need to stop. They were consenting adults and you said you will try."

"That's beside the point. She was under duress."

"Can it. I know you love your daughter, but you're being irrational and trust me, I'm an expert in irrational. You need to stop because Elizabeth wouldn't want you to be saying these things."

Lorenzo made a noise under his breath, but he shut up.

"Thank you."

They waited for almost an hour before Kelly came to get them.

"Lorenzo, Carly, and Jason, will you please follow me?"

They got up and followed her to a room and went inside, surprised that it's an office and not a room.

Elizabeth was looking out the window and no one could quite get a read on her.

"Please have a seat."

"I'll stand," Jason said.

"Alrighty," Kelly said before sitting in her chair. "Elizabeth asked me to give you the results of her test. Now, I already told her that her blood pressure is high and she needs to handle her stress better. She hasn't been eating well and has lost weight. That alone can affect her cycle."

Tears sprang into Carly's eyes.

"Elizabeth isn't pregnant. She's just stressed and possibly depressed. As for the test, it was a false positive and probably due to the delay in reading it. Most people don't realize that it is time sensitive. I've ordered some other test to rule out the other possibilities. Any questions?"

The room was so quiet. Jason's head fell forward as he struggled with his emotions, realizing that he had wanted this badly. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be a father. That thought hurt because with Michael, that's all he had wanted.

"It's for the best," Elizabeth whispered as she tried not to cry.

Jason starts to breathe rapidly, like her words had crushed him and he ran into the hallway and Carly followed.

Lorenzo heard his daughter start to cry. "Elizabeth, come here," he said as he approached her. She rushed into her father's arms.

"I need to get out of here. Please daddy! I can't face him right now."

"As much as I wasn't happy about Jason, I think you should talk to him."

"I just need to get out of town for a few days and decompress. I promise I'll speak to him when I get back."

He sighed, but took out his phone and ordered that his jet be prepped and then asked Carlos to bring the car around the side and get them another ride. After ending the call, he kissed her head. "Carlos is downstairs."

"Thank you."

"Please be careful. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I just need some time to get my head on straight. I won't go to the far."

He had a feeling that he knew where she is headed. "Okay."

She ran out of the room, past a confused Emily and got on the elevator thinking that Jason probably wouldn't forgive her.

On the roof, Jason closed his eyes as the breeze brushed against his face.

"I'm sorry," Carly said.

"It's not your fault. I guess it's just not meant to be."

She rubbed her hand against his back. "It will happen someday."

"I don't think so."

"She didn't mean what she said."

"Yes, she did."

"No, we talked and she was scared about how you would react, but she never said she didn't want the baby or you. I think she was just protecting herself and wanted to give you an out."

"Maybe I don't want one."

"Then fight for her."

His attention was directed below. A woman got into an awaiting car and he swore he heard someone yell, "Elizabeth." Squinting, he realized that woman watching as the car takes off is Emily. "Shit!" He runs for the door as Carly tries to keep up and they hurry onto the elevator.

"What happened?"

"I think Elizabeth just left."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know I surprised you, but what can I say—make up sex will be worth it? * Guest – Elizabeth does think of others. The problem is that she assumes the wrong thing. I kind of reversed that dialogue from the show because I believe Jason said maybe it's for the best when he assumed that Lucky was the father of Jake.

Very NC17

Chapter 9

They got off on the floor they had previously been on and Jason approached Lorenzo.

"There you are," he said to Carly.

"Where is she?" Jason asked.

Lorenzo's eyes narrowed. "None of your business. She needs time to process everything and you're going to give it to her."

Jason growled and grabbed him by his suit jacket. "Tell me where she is now!"

Carly tried to ease between them. "Jason stop it!"

"No!"

The men jostled each other. "Get your hands off me or I swear, I won't miss next time."

"You have three seconds!" Jason shook as he gripped the jacket tighter and his veins throbbed.

Carly stepped on Jason's foot and he growled and let go. "Sorry, but you need to stop. Do you think Liz will forgive you if you hurt him?"

Jason winced at the pain and then glared at Lorenzo.

"Baby, you need to tell him. Liz needs Jason with her right now whether you agree with their relationship or not."

"I'm not going to betray her confidence."

"Lorenzo! If you don't tell Jason right now, then I swear we are done!"

His eyes went to her. "That's blackmail."

"You better choose wisely. I gave up my comfort level to take a chance with you and let you love me. Your daughter needs you to make the right choice. Choose her happiness. She has been so miserable without him. You heard Kelly. Elizabeth was depressed. This can't go on because her health is at stake. Please."

He studied her for a moment and then closed his eyes. As much as he struggled to accept their relationship, he knew at some point he'd have to live with it. If it weren't for the circumstances surrounding their union, he wouldn't be so angry. "She's at the airport. The plane should be taking off in fifteen minutes."

Jason ran towards the elevator and pushed the button, not even aware that Lorenzo and Carly were behind him until they stepped inside.

"I have a driver waiting downstairs. We'll take the town car," Lorenzo said.

Jason is kind of lost, not knowing what to say to her once he catches up. Everything had gotten out of control so fast.

Everyone got into the car and they start to make the twenty-five-minute drive knowing that even with speeding they are cutting it close, Lorenzo gives in and makes a call when they are five minutes out. "Carlos, stop the plane at any cost."

The man has no idea what the hell is going on as he watches the plane start to get into position for take-off. He hurdles the car towards it as the pilot watches in utter astonishment as Carlos flashes his lights as he barrels down the runway.

It's a tiny airport, so people come running out of a small building wondering what the hell is going on. They are aware of who owns the plane and debate calling the cops.

The car stops, effectively blocking the path and the pilot recognizes Carlos and lets out a sigh of relief before letting the manager of the airport know that everything is okay.

Lorenzo drives towards it too and when he pulls alongside Carlos, Jason jumps out and makes a run for the plane and the pilot pushes a button for the stairs.

Elizabeth has no idea of the drama that is unfolding outside because she is sobbing as she wonders if she is making the worst decision of her life because Jason must be upset with her.

The door opens and her breath catches.

Jason runs up the stairs and into the plane as his chest heaves and Elizabeth is stunned.

"What—what are you doing here?" she asks as she unbuckles her seat belt.

"Did you—did you mean what you said?"

Tears are running down her face as she shakes her head no.

He slowly closes the gap between them. "Why did you run?"

"Why did you?"

"I was hurt. I guess I wanted it more than I realized and just needed to think."

"Why?" She sensed something deeper is going on.

"When Carly had Michael, she was messed up and she left him in my care for a year. I loved him and protected him and when she came back to claim him, she took him from me in a very bad way. I don't think I've ever truly gotten over that. When it was just me and him against the world, everything finally made sense. The brain damage didn't matter. Michael loved me and I loved him. When I thought we were having a baby, I allowed myself to be happy and hope for that again."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

She felt like shit for what she had said. "The only reason I said that it was for the best was to protect myself. In my mind, you might leave me because there was no baby—that maybe I wouldn't be enough. You scare me so badly. I've never felt the way I do with you with anyone else." She laughed bitterly. "I almost feel like I don't deserve you."

His eyes are blurry with tears, not realizing previously just how bad Liz's self-esteem is. "I don't feel like I deserve you either. What a pair we make."

"Are we still a pair?"

"Last I checked, someone told me we're a couple."

She whimpered as the tears started to flow again and he embraced her tightly.

"I need you to promise me that you won't run away from me again."

Her sob filled the room.

"Answer me Elizabeth, tell me what I want to hear because I am standing here willing to give you the world and then some. All you must do is talk to me, so I know what is going on in that beautiful head of yours. We both have issues, but I'm willing to work on mine with you. I promise to let you know what's going on in my head going forward. How about it?"

She stared at him, blinking several times before speaking. "I swear you're not real."

He took her hand and put it on his heart. "Do you feel that?"

She nodded as the fast rhythm of his heart pulsed under her hand which matched the beat of her own.

"I'm real and I'm falling for you so hard."

"I feel the same way."

"So you're willing to see where this connection we have goes?"

"Yes. I will only run to you from now on."

He wiped her tears away and then kissed her with so much passion that the pilot, who had ducked out of the cockpit blushed.

Lorenzo and Carly walked inside just in time to see it end.

"Why don't you both get away for a few days," he said.

Liz looked at her dad. "You mean it?"

"Yes. This is hard for me, but I can see this is more than just a fling. Go have fun, but can you use protection this time please?" He didn't think his daughter go handle another near miss at this time.

Carly smacked his arm as Liz turned red. "We'll see you in a few days. I'll let Sonny know."

"Thanks."

They left and Jason and Liz got settled. About ten minutes later, the plane took off and headed to the Hamptons, where Lorenzo has a house.

On the way, the driver stopped at a drug store and Jason brought several boxes of condoms. Since there was a clothing store next door, he bought them some clothes.

When they had finally reached the house, which had its own private small beach, they barely got inside the front door before attacking each other.

"Jason," she moaned as he roughly took her mouth.

He abruptly separated from her. "Rough or gentle?"

She licks her lips. "Rough."

"Good, because I don't think I can do gentle right now. Strip." He has a carnal need to possess her and make her his.

She was used to him being demanding, but she froze as she took him in. God, he is gorgeous as his eyes fill with lust and his muscles twitch.

"Don't make me punish you, Elizabeth."

His raspy voice is her undoing and her body shudders as she quickly removes her clothing. He circles her as his eyes rake up and down his body.

She feels herself get wet as his finger lightly draws a line down her back before he cups her ass.

He remembers that night and almost groans as he recalls their lovemaking. It was primal and Elizabeth was game for everything he suggested and by the end, he realized how much she liked it when he demanded unspeakable things and how hard she came the rougher he gave it to her. His cock jumped in his pants as he stood in front of her. "Take me out."

She quickly unzipped him and lowered his jeans and then tugged down his boxer briefs.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"If you want me to stop, then you need to speak up."

"I will, but I don't want you to stop, Jason."

"On your knees," he said almost sinisterly.

She swore she gushed as she knelt on the soft, plush rug. When she stared at his huge erection and licked her lips, he stiffened further.

Her nipples are incredibly hard as her eyes rose to meet his intense gaze.

"Put me in your mouth, now!"

She eagerly grabs it and slides him inside as she starts to pump. The pleasure was almost overwhelming and he hoped he'd survive it as her talented tongue flicked against his ridge.

"Swallow," he sneered before gripping her hair like a vice.

She moaned and then moved forward, suppressing her need to gag as she took him down her throat.

"That's it baby. I'm going to fuck your mouth now."

She opened wider as Jason's hips began to move and grabbed onto his legs to stay upright. Her eyes teared as he punished her throat and began to thrust more wildly as he cursed under his breath.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Not waiting for a response, he sped up his thrusts. "Can I come in your mouth, baby?"

She moans, loving that he is so turned on, and reaches up with one hand and grabs his balls and squeezed. Jason cried out her name and exploded in her throat and when he finally pulled back, she held onto him and continued to lick and suck.

"Fuck," he growled as his body jolted. "Enough!"

She let him slide out of her mouth and he grabs her, kissing her wantonly as he tastes himself and it made him want to fuck her until she screamed. They backed up towards a table and he lifts her. "Tell me what you want."

"Touch me."

"And?"

She turned red and he growled.

"Tell me what you want or you get nothing."

She swallowed hard and then he watched as her confidence grew in seconds flat. "Fuck me with your mouth."

Jason pushed her back on the table and dropped to his knees. "You're so wet."

She had raises to her elbows and the way he is looking at her clit makes her tremble. Just feeling his breath caress against her lips is making her lose her mind as she starts to pant. "Uh—ohhhh—Jason!" she screams as her body trembles and she came without warning.

"I didn't tell you that you could come."

She fell back against the table, unable to process that she just had an orgasm without him even touching her. Then she screamed his name again when his tongue swiped against her lips and stopped at her entrance. "Fuck me with your tongue. Let me feel it. I'll do anything."

"You are so fucking hot." He devoured her, pumping his fingers into her heat as she writhed beneath his mouth.

The pleasure was so intense that Elizabeth knew she was going to come again and when he started to rapidly stroked her clit, she felt the coil tighten again. "Oh God! Jason!"

He bent his fingers, swiping her g-spot with everything thrust and her eyes widened right before she froze and let out a keening cry as an orgasm slammed through her.

He held her down as she thrashed wildly and moved against his mouth. And when her legs finally dropped, he stood and licked his lips as she stared at him with hooded eyes. Jerking his cock roughly, she watched as if she was mesmerized. "You think you can handle this?"

"Yes. Please! I need you to fuck me, now!"

Hearing her curse, makes him so hot that pre-cum glistens on his dick. He grabs a bag and fishes out a condom and puts it on. "Who do you belong to?"

"You—only you."

"That's right, you're fucking mine," he said before slamming into her body, making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

His strokes are so hard that she swears he's trying to brand her. He grabs her breast and squeezes before roughly tweaking her nipple.

"Harder," she yells.

He puts one leg over his shoulder and drills into her, filling her completely before retreating. "Say you'll never deny me anything."

"Never. I'm yours. Oh God!" He is thundering inside her, shaking her body violently as his balls slam against her ass and his cock strokes her g-spot.

"Yes! I'm going to come!" she yells.

He feels her break and he powers through it as he moves impossibly fast then crashes into her three more times before yelling her name and spurting his essence.

She watches him come in all his glory and then yelps when he picks her up and carries her upstairs, going into the first room he sees and then gently laying her onto the bed. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." The passion they shared was nothing she had a reference for.

He hurries into the bathroom and grabs a washcloth and discards the condom before cleaning himself and then wetting another cloth for Elizabeth. After heading back to the bed, he lovingly cleans her up and then lays next to her and is rewarded with her body pressed against his.

"Are you sure I didn't go too far?" he asks softly.

"I'm not fragile. I was with you every step of the way. It was incredible."

"It only gets better."

"I don't even know how that is possible." She lightly scratches his scalp as they recover. The next time he made love to her, he took his time and was so gentle she cried. They were changing each other's worlds and becoming one.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got back to Port Charles, Johnny took Elizabeth back to her apartment and the elevator got stuck.

"My worst nightmare," he muttered.

Liz smirked and then smiled wickedly, knowing Johnny hated it.

"Would you stop that!"

"What?"

He scowled and made a phone call. When he was finished, he sat across from her.

"Can I ask you something?"

Johnny stared at her warily. "Do I have a choice?"

"No. Are you gay?"

He choked on his spit. "Are you saying that I look gay?"

"Well, I just wondered. You and Max seem awful close. After all, you were discussing briefs or boxers while you thought I was unconscious."

She bit her lip when his mouth opened and closed several times. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Felix is gay and would totally be interested in you."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not gay."

She shrugged. "If you say so…"

He just didn't get how Jason trusted being with her alone. She's absolutely diabolical.

"Why the hell do you think I'm gay?"

"Well, I haven't seen you with a woman and you didn't seem to be interested in me."

"You are Jason's woman. Do I look like I have a death wish?"

"So, are you saying that if Jason wasn't around, you'd do me?"

His head tilted. He had wanted her, but he had since gotten over it. "You are trying to get me killed."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really."

"I think your ego took a hit because I hurt you and you wouldn't have minded putting me in my place." She wiggled her eyebrows, making his roll his eyes. "I threw you off your game and so you decided that I was evil because that was the only thing you could come up with to save face."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't. I just like making you squirm."

Johnny sighed. She is killing him. "What do you want from me, Elizabeth?"

"A truce. Jason—well he's mine and you're a package deal, so we need to get along. I will refrain from applying two pounds of pressure and busting you're—well you know, if you will concede that I'm not evil incarnate and won't kill Jason while he's sleeping."

"That's a hard bargain."

"If I killed you, I'd have to get rid of the body and that's a lot of work. Let me ask you something else."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I make Jason happy?"

"I guess. I'll probably have to take his man-card from his soon."

Liz smiled. "Well, if I make him happy isn't your life easier?"

"Yeah."

"Then stop pouting and let's shake on it."

"Fine." He held out his hand and she grasped it.

God, it is going to hard not to mess with him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks so much for reading this story and commenting! I'm glad you came along for the ride. * Kathy – I will take your suggestion in consideration for an upcoming fic! It won't quite fit with the next one though. * Guest - I'll think about writing a wild sex short fic.

I'm not as far ahead in the new story as I want to be, but I'm going to try and start it next week (at least 1 chapter and then go to 3 a week). The baby is taking up a lot of my writing time, so I'm not as far ahead as I want to be. The story is called, Where the Lilies Grow. It's a bit different, with lots of twists and angst surrounding our couple, but mostly not between them.

Chapter 10

One Year Later

As Jason and Elizabeth sway to the music, both lost in a sea of blue which mirrored the love they have for each other, they both think about their time together. For the past year, they had spent endless hours making love and falling for each other. They owned each other's heart and could barely stand to be apart.

Elizabeth is everything that Jason could ever hope for and more. The ease of their relationship had shocked him and they did have to work on their insecurities at first, but love always finds a way and for him, she is it.

Liz is madly in love and the sex… It was so other worldly and intense that she felt like an addict needing another fix. The man oozed love for her and being in his arms is her favorite hangout. His love for her is almost overwhelming and she couldn't imagine life without loving him. Every day, she finds a way to show him how much she appreciates him and would never take him for granted.

She gazed at her hand currently pressed against his chest and smiled. God, she loves her ring. The day he proposed at Vista Pointe after a ride on his bike was so special because it was their spot. With loving words and a heart brimming with love, he had asked her to spend the rest of her life with him and she quickly said yes. They are getting married in a month and she can't wait.

People started to dance around them and some of the wedding party moved closer.

Jason grinned as he watched Carly twirl Michael in a circle. Her dress is stunning and she makes a very beautiful bride.

Lorenzo moved towards them. "May I cut in?"

Jason nodded and kissed Elizabeth's hand before stepping backwards.

"Hi dad."

"Hello. Thank you for all your help. It was beautiful."

She smiled. "You wear happy well."

"Carly and Michael are the best thing that has happened to me besides you and Sarah."

Her sister had flown in late last night and while they hadn't spoken much, she knew her dad had missed her.

Sarah tapped Jason on the back and he quickly turned around. "May I have this dance?"

He nodded and led her out to the dance floor, not wanting to cause a scene.

"I think Carly is one of your biggest fans."

"I'm almost scared to ask."

Sarah grinned. "She told me that your crazy in love with my sister."

"I am."

"Good. I know I'm not her favorite person for good reasons, but that doesn't mean I hate her. I made a big mistake and I'm glad she's not paying for it anymore."

"Have you told her that?"

"Not yet, but I hope too."

"Well, I will support her in whatever she decides concerning your relationship, but I have to warn you that you don't want me as your enemy."

Sarah started to interrupt, but her father cut in and then Jason pulled Elizabeth into him and moved across the floor.

"She wasn't trying to seduce you, right?"

"No. She said she was sorry for what she did and she's glad that you found someone that loves you."

Elizabeth glanced over at her sister who was laughing at something her dad said.

"If you don't want to talk to her, don't. It's really up to you."

"I know. Maybe it's time we hashed it out. I don't know if I'll ever trust her again, but I also know it's not healthy to internalize my feelings."

"I love you and I told her that she doesn't want me for an enemy. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Liz smiled. "I love you too and thanks for having my back."

"Always."

"May I cut in?"

Liz grins. "Yes."

Felix moves in between them and starts dancing with Jason and they laughed.

"Very funny."

"I'm not kidding."

Jason shakes his head and Felix let's go of his hand and grabs Elizabeth and dances with her.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No. I was going to take a nice romantic stroll in the garden later and tell him then."

"He's going to be happy."

"I know. This time, it's different. I even have a doctor's note."

Felix laughed. He had come upon her looking stunned and forced it out of her. "You're going to be a wonderful mom. I get to be an auntie, right?"

"Of course. I need to speak with Sarah. I was thinking of doing it now to get it over with."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Is it catty that I still want to pull out all her hair."

"No."

"You definitely have the brains and looks of the family."

"You're just biased." She had never felt like the pretty one. Guys always gushed over Sarah.

"I know what you're thinking. The reasons that guys wanted her is because she put out."

"True."y

When she spots Sarah heading for the balcony, she drops her arms.

"You want my switchblade just in case?"

Liz laughs. "No, crazy person."

"Don't look at me like I'm a fry short of a happy meal. You're the one that chopped her hair off and wielded a knife."

Liz had tears in her eyes as she continued to laugh as the memory of how Sarah looked after the cut came flooding into her mind. "I'll be back." She composes herself and heads for the balcony, finding Sarah leaning against the rails. "Long time no see."

Sarah spins around. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Sarah."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

"Me too. It took me a while to let it happen."

"Because of what I did?"

"Partly. Why?"

Sarah sighed. "Because I'm a jealous bitch."

"Jealous of me?"

"Yes. People don't take me seriously and I know that it's my fault. You and dad always had this really special relationship and I was closer to mom."

"True. You really hurt me, Sarah. And I know that it's not all your fault, but you're my sister and it changed our relationship fundamentally."

"I know, but I can't take it back. All I can do is try to make amends."

"I can't promise you anything, but I don't want to focus on the past when I finally found someone wonderful to share my life with."

"He seems nice—intense, but I can tell by the way he looks at you that he's deeply in love."

"I love him the same way."

They moved back towards the ballroom. "Thanks for not trying to seduce him."

Sarah grinned. "He only has eyes for you. Besides, I already have my eye on someone else."

"Who?"

"Johnny."

Liz laughed. It would serve him right.

"You don't have any objections?"

Liz smirked. "None whatsoever. I'll even introduce you." She'll eat him alive.

"Thanks. I think."

They strode over to Johnny who is totally checking Sarah out.

"Johnny, this is my sister, Sarah."

He smiled. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted."

Jason's head tilted as he watched his grinning fiancé move towards him.

"What are you up too?"

"I introduced my sister to Johnny."

Jason gulped.

"Relax, he's a big boy. I mean, you might have to call a doctor when her man-eating vagina swallows him whole, but he'll survive."

Jason slowly smirks. "You're really proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Come on. Let's go for a walk."

He was all for getting her alone. As soon as they turned a corner and he saw a bench by a tree that was a little out of sight, he pulled her towards it and sat down, bringing her onto his lap and engulfing her mouth.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "So good!"

He pulled her closer and his hand slipped up her leg.

"You do realize that anyone can come out here."

"No."

"No?" she said as his lips burned a path to her neck.

"Milo."

She pulled back and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's guarding the entrance and knows to shoot to kill."

"When did you have that conversation?"

"I just looked at him and nodded."

Her brow went up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, is there different nods?"

"I guess."

"And where does when learn—" Her question is cut off by his lips as he plunders her mouth. When they run out of air and when he pulls back, she continues. "I'm not sure that I like that you cut—"

He grabs her face and kisses her passionately for several minutes before retreating.

"Um, what was I going to say?"

He smiles. "Why did you want to talk out here?"

"I think I need a minute." The ache between her legs is making her squeeze them together and he can feel it.

"I can take care of that for you."

Her eyes grow big as his hands slips to the juncture of her thighs.

He presses his face against hers. "Tell me you want to come, Elizabeth. I know you're wet."

She bites her lip as his finger swipes against her thong. "Jason…"

"Tell me what you want."

"Touch me."

"Where?"

"Put your fingers inside me."

He pushes aside the flimsy material and his finger finds purchase as she lightly moans.

"More."

He kisses her wantonly as he adds another finger and uses his thumb on her clit.

Her hips began to thrust against his digits as he quickly drives her mad.

"Come for me, baby."

Her head falls back when he hits just the right spot. Before she can yell his name, he fists her hair and swallows it with his mouth as she shatters.

She moans as she comes down from her high. "Thank you."

He licks his fingers and her eyes darken. "Not here, but I plan on fucking you thoroughly when we get home."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, spill."

She looks deep into his eyes and hers fill with tears.

"Elizabeth?"

"There has been something I've wanted to give you for the longest time."

"What?"

A tear starts to fall and he's completely stumped. "Baby, are you happy?"

She nodded. "You have given me everything I have ever wanted and—Jason, you know that envelope I asked you to carry?"

"Yeah."

"Read it."

He pulled it out of his pocket and slowly reads the words.

"Dear Jason, I want you to know that Elizabeth is 100% pregnant and that you are going to be a daddy. Congrats, Kelly."

He couldn't speak or move at first as he read it over and over.

"Jason?"

He blinked a few times. "A baby?"

"Yes."

Abruptly, he stood and spun her around. "We're going to have a baby!" he yelled.

"Congratulations!" Milo yelled, making Elizabeth laugh.

Their lips crashed together as he kissed her reverently.

"Thank you."

She brushed a tear off his cheek. "Thank you."

"How far along are you?"

"A month."

"Who knows?"

"Just Felix."

"We have so much to do to get ready," he said still in a daze.

Liz cracked up. "You are so cute when you're bewildered. We have plenty of time."

They heard some noise and Milo arguing with someone and then her father appeared.

"What's going on? We were about to cut the cake."

"Sorry."

He noted Jason's expression. "Why are you grinning like a fool?"

"Because I kissed him."

His eyes narrowed. "Elizabeth…"

"Dad, I wasn't going to tell anyone yet."

"You know I hate secrets."

She smiled due to his pout.

Jason whispered to tell him because this would affect security and such.

"Okay."

She took her dad's hands in hers. "Something quite unexpected happened."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm really good."

Lorenzo glanced at Jason who is frankly freaking him out because he didn't think he ever saw the enforcer smile for so long. "Go on."

"Jason and I are going to have a baby."

Lo swallowed hard. "Really?"

"You're going to be a grandfather."

"I need to sit down."

Liz frowned as she watched her father practically collapse onto the bench.

"Dad? Are you alright."

"I think I need a drink."

Liz held Jason's gaze for a moment and he shrugged.

"Are you upset with us?"

"No—sorry! I'm happy for you it's just…" He had no problem with their relationship now.

"Tell me."

"Carly's pregnant too."

Liz gasped.

"How far along?" Jason asked.

"About a month and a half."

Liz started laughing and couldn't stop. "You're going to be a dad and a grandfather."

"I feel really old right now."

Liz patted him on the back. "You'll survive. This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah Gramps," Jason said making Lo glare at him.

Carly rushed towards them. "What are you guys doing out here?" When she saw the look on Lorenzo's face, she hurried to his side. "What's wrong?"

"You can't tell anyone else yet, but I'm pregnant," Liz said.

Carly squealed and hugged her. "Did he tell you?"

"Yes. We're going to be pregnant together."

Jason winced and Lo chuckled.

"This is so awesome. Now get your asses back in there so we can cut the cake. I'm on a schedule," Carly said before putting her hands on her lips.

"Bridezilla much?" Liz asked making her scowl.

"Don't make me put you on a time out step-daughter."

"Yes mom—oh my God, you're going to be a grandmom."

Carly stopped in her tracks as she considered that. "Never call me that again. We'll have to come up with something cool, like Auntie Carly."

Liz laughed.

Lorenzo walked next to Jason. "Thank you for making my daughter so happy."

"Always."

"You're going to be a good father, Jason."

"Well, I know who to call if I need some advice."

"Kiss up."

Jason grinned. God, he loves his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah left Johnny a lovesick mess before she returned to Europe. Elizabeth almost felt bad—almost. Then to their surprise she came back two months later and announced that she is pregnant and Johnny asked her to marry him. They ended up having a baby girl and Elizabeth and Sarah tried to mend their relationship.

Elizabeth gave birth to a baby boy and Carly as well. It would be the first of several kids for Elizabeth and Jason who ended up having another boy and then finally, a little girl.

Their love for each other continued to grow. Something that started out based on retaliation had turned into a lifelong love affair.

The End


End file.
